


Project Zero

by risaddm



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crisis Core Era (Compilation of FFVII), Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity, Love, Siblings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risaddm/pseuds/risaddm
Summary: While the Shinra Cooparation is having a hard time trying to gain new people for their Soldier program, Hojo came up with the idea of using a non decomposed body to create the ultimate weapon: Project Zero
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ll quick update the Notes, because there some things I want to tell you.
> 
> First of I do not own Final Fantasy VII. I’m simply a huge fan who always dreamed of being a part of this amazing universe. 
> 
> Second of all, it will follow the events of crisis core in some way but I can’t promise to stick to the plot entirely but surely try to include major events. 
> 
> As already announced it will be a Sephiroth x reader with some romantic build up, but the main character will still bond with other fan favorites. 
> 
> I can’t tell when I update the chapters but I try not to leave an month gap in between. 
> 
> And last but not least... I am not an native English speaker. I just visit the advanced curse for english but still want to improve my english skills especially in writing so don’t aspect to read an full spelling mistake free fan fiction. Nonetheless I’m checking regularly to make it as perfect as possible.  
> It’s also my first fan fiction and also my first story in English and let me tell you it’s hard especially if you’re not the creator of the original story. I can’t tell how the characters would interact with a newcomer or how they would adjust to certain situation 100% but I just listen to my heart, for once. 
> 
> As for the story I’m planing on writing approximately 30 - 40 chapters with one - shots so the main character has time to get to know other characters. They mostly appear after a certain event or just for fun...some of them will effect the character in some way and others not :)  
> I’m still outlining the story in general and summarize each chapter. 
> 
> I really appreciate constructive feedback and also wishes if you have some but I will not change the story or certain characters. 
> 
> (I don’t own anything except two characters and Square Enix is the king of turtles...and so on)
> 
> Now I would like to welcome you into the story of Project Zero. All massy and confusing but wrote with passion and love hehe 
> 
> Have fun !

The Lifestream. She once heard stories about the great river, giving life and taking life of those living on the planet and everything around it.

But she never believed in it. She thought, that living and dying was nothing more but part of what is known as life.

She thought so until her fragile body flow with the green - white fluid through the planet.

It seemed as though she had floating for centuries.

_Open your eyes_ , a soft voice whispered, but y/n did not want to, she could only float.

There was no ground, no sky, no limitation to what she thought could be a realm. A realm for dead people.

_Open your eyes. Can’t you see? Can’t you see_? The Voice was loud and clear.

And y/n opened her eyes. She looked around to see where the voice is coming from, finding nothing but herself, the sky seems to get brighter until a endless blue sky appeared above her.

Y/n looked down. She could see mountains now, their peaks white and grey strings of rivers, crawling down into a valley. She closed her eyes again.

”Where am I ?“, she asked. _Are you really dead ?_ The Voice asked back. ”Maybe I am dreaming of being dead” y/n replied.

Maybe you are dreaming. A endless dream. “Will it stop?” The voice laughed. _That’s up to you. Now come with me, child_.

The voice was taking of, leaving a cold breeze behind it. “Wait for me !”, y/n cried.

She couldn’t move and thou she was dead, no one taught her how to fly. _You have wings child, use them_.

“I don’t have wings. I am just a human”, she pointed out. _You are not a human. Anymore. You belong to the planet. And the planet gave you wings. Wings to fly_. She felt a sudden burn at her left shoulder and when she felt along it, she noticed that there was a wing.

She turned her head as best as she could, and spotted it. A wing made from a thousand white feathers.

She took to the air with one big push. She opened her eyes again, and felt her body turning alive. Gaia was spread out below her. Her body carried her across the sea to the western island. She saw a mountainous terrain and forests.

And there in the north a town. “What is this place?”, y/n asked. _You tell me_. Y/n scouted the area. Somehow she knew this place. Was it a memory from before she died? She lifted her eyes and saw clear far in the north. There was a battle field. Corpses above corpses. A sword? My sword? Y/n thought.

Burning buildings in orange, red and yellow. She heard the clang of swords. _You need to live_. “Why”, y/n said. _To end the war and the once coming after that_. Y/n looked at the sky, and saw a girl. Carrying a basked full of flowers through a passage of a dark city. Y/n looked down. There was a burning village.

A large sword jagged into the earth, waiting for her. “You should have ruled this planet. You were stronger, smarter”, she heard a mans voice, far away. And another voice echoing in her ears. “Sephiroth...I trusted you!” _Do you understand, the voice urge. You are not ordinary. You are chosen to help_.

“I can’t if I am dead!” _You will live_. Y/n wing disappeared momentarily, and she fell. She could not scream. To stunned by the sudden move, she watched in horror as the ground was coming closer.

_Keep your eyes open, child. To look away, means to decline what’s in front of you. Open your eyes, now_! Y/n opens them again. And she found herself standing in a meadow full of flowers. “Is this...the promised land.”

There was no answer. Y/n shrugged as she laid down, peeking into one of the flowers. There was no sorrow, no pain only joy and peace within herself. She wanted to stay forever. This place seemed familiar to her just like the dark outlines of the huge city in front of her.

Y / n slid into another scene. She found herself in a container, green liquid kissing her body. And she awoke from her endless dream.


	2. Curiosity killed the cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n gets a visit by doctor Hojo and makes the acquaintance with a certain soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooo again :)) 
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who took his time to read my garbage :D  
> Just kidding. Here’s the second chapter of Project Zero and it will continue soon.

Brightness toke over the eyes of y/n.

She blinked tons of times before her eyes could habituate to the room.

Her arms and legs felt much heavier than in her dream, and her head gave an unbearable pain.

She clutched her hand into a fist and moved her head around.

The room was plain and simple. No decoration or even a window. Everything seemed to be aseptic.

Even her clothing or what ever she wore, was nothing more than a shred of white fabric.

  
The door clicked shut, expecting nothing but unfamiliarity, y/n turned her head, interested in facing whoever came, but her interest soon turned into confusion and disappointment.

  
There was an old man, wearing a lab coat with long tied back hair and round glasses.

  
Hojo watched with interest when he noticed at his computers, that one out of two subjects woke up. She followed everyone of his steps, her eyes never leaving his. Like a wild beast ready to strike her opponent.

  
“Good, very good”, Hojo mumbled. He had placed his hands behind his back as he moved closer to her.

  
He never cared for his subjects, especially when it came to finding out, what there background is but this girl seemed to be way younger than he imagined.

Although her hair was as white as snow, it didn’t seem to tell how old she is. She moved away, pushing her honey brown hands from their original position, creating a bigger distance between them.

  
“Who...who are you?”, she asked.  
He said nothing but checking her results.

  
“Hello?”, she asked again this time more firmly.  
“White fourteen, yes?” He asked, reaching for one of the syringe.

  
“What?”, y/n asked.  
He pointed at one of her hands, and when she held it to him, he took it with speed. He slid the needle under her skin.

  
“Does it burn?”, he asked finally.  
Y/n shook her head, covering her face with her white curls.  
“Does it itch?”, he asked then. This time more intrusive.

  
Y/n shook her head again.

  
“Hmpf”, he reached for another syringe.  
Y/n pulled back, but Hojo tightening his grip.

  
“What are you doing?”, she asked nervously.  
“Quiet! I need to take some blood samples.” He pulled on the plunger.  
She watched as her blood filled the cylindrical cavity.

  
“So. Tell me about the viscous dream of yours.”

  
Y/n did not reply.

  
“My my white fourteen. Do not misunderstand my intentions. There is no need in hiding, especially not from me.”  
The room was quiet.

  
“You should show some gratitude towards your savior. Without me, you would still lie in that disgraceful land of yours.“  
„What’s your concern of what I am dreaming“, she replied.

  
„It is my concern since I was the one giving you a second life and with that I gave you the opportunity to help me finish my work“- he stoped and looked at her. A creepy smile forming around his face.

„Our work.“ He finished.

  
„As you said“, y/n begin, „it was vicious.“  
He silenced. His slanted eyes narrowing itself onto her.

  
She felt his grip tightening even more and she let out a loud gasp.

  
How is it possible that a man his built held so much strength?

  
His interaction was fast to end as a knock broke the deadly silence between the two.  
“Oh - yes. I completely forgot. Time for yet another meeting. We’ll talk again soon.” He chuckled quietly. Leaving her with no more than herself.

Some time has passed, since Hojo left y/n.

  
She had explored the room to every one of its corners and the only way in, seemed to be over the gigantic door in front of her.

There was no way she could leave without activating an alarm or a security look. She frowned and placed her hands onto the tip of the door handle. And with one slow move, she opened the door.

  
Y/n pecked her head out.  
There wasn’t a single soul just a long corridor and dimmed ceiling lights.  
Her bare feet gave a steady rhythm as she crept down the long corridor.

  
There were endless doors on each side. A sinister atmosphere took over her, when she reached for another door. She wasn’t sure were this door leads but somehow she knew, that something was waiting for her on the other side.

  
She pulled the door open and found another room yet this one seemed to be way darker than the one she was in, and instead of finding a bed, she found a huge container. The same one she woke up in.

  
Curiosity took over her and she leaned in close and she watched with wide eyes when someone or something seamed to move.Y/n placed her hands onto the cold glass when all of the sudden another hand smashed onto the surface. She fell onto the floor.

  
Between green liquid, curled up like an embryo, a boy seamed to be asleep. His bare cheats was moving very slowly and sometimes his entire body would twitch. His hair was shaved off but his eyebrow revealed the same color as her hair. Pure white.

  
Y/n pushed herself up from the floor.  
“Are you dreaming too?”, she whispered.

  
“I fear that the weird old man, wants to find out. We can’t tell him. I should like to meet you. When you wake up.”

  
Silence.

  
Y/n turned around and was about to leave, when she heard voices coming closer. She quickly spotted a desk and decided that it would be best to hide.

  
“How are you feeling Sephiroth?”  
 _Sephiroth_?

  
“As good as can be expected under the circumstances”, someone replied. His voice smoky and cold.

  
“Well that’s good to hear. If you don’t mind, I would like to take some more samples”, the disembodied voice said.

  
“Of course, Doctor Hollander. Can I asked for a favor...it has something to do with Genesis.”  
Y/n listend carefully but she didn’t understand quiet what they’re saying.  
“What is it -“.  
Again silence.

  
A door opened suddenly and y/n backed down. She covered her mouth with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.  
“Stay close.” It was the man with the cold voice.

  
“There’s Someone in here.”  
Heavy footsteps echoed in the room and the sound of leather, as if someone was taken off some clothes, followed after.

  
Suddenly y/n felt her body lifted in the air and when she looked up, she saw an exposed chest.

  
She felt her face getting hot.  
“What do we have here”, the man said dangerously close to her ear.

  
“An unwanted guest.”

  
Y/n tried to break off but nothing worked.  
“Look at me”, he commanded. A shiver was running down her spine. 

She lifted her eyes and what she saw let her jaw dropped. Cat like eyes were watching her intensively and a slight smirk was forming on his face.

  
“Se...Sephiroth.”


	3. Your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n finds herself in an unwanted situation along with three men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 rollin‘ up hehe. 
> 
> I try to leave some space between the sentences so it is more clearly laid out. 
> 
> Have a nice day :)

Y/n told herself endless times to not fall asleep. She was put into custody when Sephiroth, who was a great General as she discovered, found her. He pulled her by her hand and led her into a big elevator and pushed a button.  
All this time she didn’t said a word. She was to afraid. He on the other hand, spoke with someone on the phone. His voice was croaky and he seemed to be annoyed. She noticed his features. How angelic and intimidating he was at the same time and she couldn’t help but to stare at him. She admired his long silver hair and the way it danced when he moved. 

But now, now he was sitting in front of her. His legs crossed. He was starring onto his lap the entire time. She glanced up to the ceiling.  
“How long do I need to stay here?”, she asked.

“Until we came up with a solution.”

Y/n was about to lower her head to see, at what he was starring at when the door slammed open and two men entered the room. They both wore the same clothes including turtle - neck sweaters and baggy pants. There chest was covered in body armor showing a logo as the buckle.

They both shared the same size although one of them seemed to be older. The older one had a chin - beard and on his back he was carrying a large sword. The other one seemed to be a relativ of him since they both looked almost the same. But this one didn’t had a beard but spiky black hair.

“Why on Gaia do we need to attend a meeting in the middle of the night?”  
“Zack...”, the older man frowned. Placing his hand between his eyebrows.  
“Just be quiet.”

Zack was about to say something when he noticed the girl sitting diagonally opposite from Sephiroth.  
„Well, hello there“, he begun. Clapping his hands together and rubbing them. 

When he was only a few centimeters away he got down and looked at her.  
Y/n noticed the remarkable glow in his eyes.  
He extended his hand towards her.  
“My name’s Zack. Zack Fair.”  
She grasped his hand carefully and shook it.  
“Your eyes?” She could’ve guessed that it was a common thing with the eyes since Sephiroth bore an unusual eye pigment as well but she still wanted to know.

“Eyes infused with Mako energy. A Soldier trademark”, he answered.  
He pointed behind him with a grin.  
“This one’s right here is non other than Angeal Hewley and he’s”, he pointed at Sephiroth.  
“I already made his acquaintance”, she said.  
“What a surprise.” He begin to laugh.  
“So”, he begun as he stood back up. “What’s your name.”

“Zack!”, Angeal called. “Leave the lady alone.”  
Zack frowned in confusion but soon decided to take his place next to Angeal.  
Both Angeal and Sephiroth were talking vague and sometimes on of them would glanced up to her before turning back. 

“So what should we do?”, Zack asked.  
“I don’t know. Professor Hollander suggested that she stays with me as long as we found out who she is.”

Y/n head was moving from one spot to the other as she tried to follow their conversation. 

“So, you just found her?.”

Sephiroth nodded. “Yes. In the lab.”

“What the hell did she do in the lab”, Zack asked in a loud voice. 

“I just felt a presence and found her, hiding under a desk.”

Y/n laughed inwardly. She should’ve known. There was no way a average person could’ve heard her. Not when they used gigantic doors like in the lab.  
She wanted to cry. There were so many questions. How did she landed her? Where does she come from? What’s her name? She couldn’t answer one of them. And now it feels like she was interrogated by three grown men. 

“Are you some kind of superheroes”, she babbled, leaving all three of them stopping there talk. 

“We do have superpowers, honey. All Soldier have ‘em”, Zack winked. 

“Nonetheless, our superpowers won’t help us with this situation.” Angeal turned towards y/n and crouched down.  
“Listen, we need some answers otherwise we’ll be in huge trouble if this”- he moved his index finger in a circle. “Comes out.”

He stoped for a moment and exhaled. 

“We we’re informed that six Wutai spies are located in Midgar. Are you one of them?”

Y/n threw her head back.  
“What? No!”

“Are you an unwanted intruder who seeks to gain secret information?”

“No. The only thing I know is that I woke up in this place.”

“To sell them?”

“You’re kidding, right?”, she exclaimed. “I am not an intruder or a spy. I told you before that I woke up in this...” she looked around, her voice raging. “This Facility! I can’t remember a damn thing I don’t even know my one name. I only remember...”, she stoped.  
“What do you remember”, Sephiroth spoke, his eyebrows rose.  
Y/n froze for a moment. It wouldn’t kill her to tell him that the only thing she remembered was his name. Hell, she can’t even explain why or how. She moved in the chair without a word and although her current position was nothing but uncomfortable, she was able to tuck her knees in front of her chest. 

“You”, she said. “Only your name.”  
She turned her head to the side. She was so confused and anxious. She didn’t know any of them. She was all alone without a family or anyone. 

“Hey”, Zack came up to her. “It’s okay. If you don’t remember anything we will help you. After all, we’re Soldier.”  
She lifted her head and smiled.  
“Zack this is not of our concern”, Angeal replied. “We can’t help her.”  
“But you can’t just leave her on her own like that. Angeal! What about your honor and all your preaching about doing the right thing, huh?”, Zack slammed his hands into his hips.

Angeal shook his head. “Don’t look at me like that, Puppy. There’s no one who can look after her. You and I will soon heading off to Wutai. Sephiroth and Genesis are off for an mission -“ Zack stopped Angeal and pointed in the air. 

“We can take her into the soldier program!”

“That won’t be possible. If she is from here, she will be property of Shinra or most likely Hojo and if not she’ll meet Director Lazard.”

Y/n started to move in her chair.  
“Do I have a say in this?”, she asked.  
Angeal and Zack both turned their heads.  
“I decide what I want to do!” she stood fast. 

Sephiroth now turned his head towards y/n. With big steps he’s towering over her. He reached for her elbow and lifted her to her feet.  
“Apparently you don’t.”  
They both stormed off, leaving Zack and Angeal behind. 

Sephiroth dragged y/n to the upper apartments of the building. On the way he explained, that she’s located in the Shinra Headquarters in a city called Midgar. And that they need to deal with her current situation in the morning, since it was already pretty late. She didn’t rebel against him or his decision to let her stay in his apartment for the night. 

He opened a door at the end of the hallway with a pin - code and welcomed her in. His apartment reminded her of the room she first saw in the morning. White, simple and no decoration.  
He pointed into a neighbored room. 

“You can use my bed.”  
Y/n turned to see the bed which was placed onto a elevation.  
“What about you?”, she asked without turning around.

“I won’t be needing any sleep”, he said. She listend to his boots moving around the living room. Sephiroth opened a closet.  
„I suggest that you wear a little bit more to sleep.“  
He held up a pair of black pants. 

Y/n looked down at herself. He was right, sleeping just only in a shirt wasn’t something she would do. She took it beholden and turned around to walk into his bedroom.  
“I - “, she opened her mouth. “My name is y/n.”  
Sephiroth chuckled.

“I though you don’t remember.”

Y/n shrugged her shoulders.  
“I don’t. I just made up one.”

“I see.” He seemed to be amused at the thought of making up a name.

“Well...goodnight”, she said quickly and separated herself from him.

“Even if you did remember”, Sephiroth said behind closed doors, “I think the name suits you, y/n.”

“Thank you”, y/n mumbled. 


	4. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n gets assigned into a program.

The morning came bright and early. As for y/n, she still lay in bed. The blanket still wrapped around her legs and her face, burried into the pillow.

Her white curl hair, spread around her head, like a crown.

She inhaled the scent of the pad, and it smelled like timber. Timber and patchouli.

She smiled for a moment. Everything seems to be different. Not just her current situation but herself as well. It seemed like her esthesia got an upgrade or something like that. Jerkily she pushed herself out of the bed and onto her legs.

Somehow, she was overcomed by the feeling of loneliness and aspiration.

She moved towards the large windows and pressed herself against the cold glass. The sky gave a yellow streak over the mist of Mako. A few seconds later, the rain would clatter against the glass, blurring out her vision and glance at Midgar, as her brown eyes roamed the sky

Midgar...

What a strange place to wake up in. The city did gave a familiar feeling. The feeling of destruction and pain, but also dreams and hope. She had never saw a city like that.

She noticed the big power lamps, which were surrounded by a greenish glow. There wasn't a single plant. Nothing but a barren wasteland.

The thought that the city appeared to be a disfigured beast, killing every living thing around it, sent a shiver running down her spine and she couldn't ignore the feeling of consternation, somewhere within herself.

 _Open your eyes,_ she remembered the voice from her dreams.  
_To look away means, to decline what's infront of you._

Was she supposed to help the planet? Or the people? Or someone?

Asking herself those questions again and again the white haired girl, walked towards, what she thought might be, the bathroom.

She still wasn't sure, if anything she ever dreamed, were from importance. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she could help anyone, let alone herself.

There was no option yet. First, she needed to comprehend her current situation, before focussing on another.

She moved the water tap, and splashed a big amout of water in her face.

 _Just breath_ , she said, over and over. _Don't think about it at all. You are not a hero. You're not a hero. No hero._

She started lifting her white shirt, over her head. She throwed it onto the floor.

_Open your eyes? No, I close them. I'll keep them shut._

She pulled at the tie of her pants. It fell onto the floor.

She leaned against the sink and starred at her reflection. The face in the mirror looked at her angry. Her cheeks red, her eyes slander and her hair big and ferine.

 _Even my own thoughts, playing with me. Like a merry – go- around. Always up and down_.

She pulled at her hair. And tied it to a braid.

_I feel like a child, being trapped in a forest. Surrounded by questions and darkness. They can't help me. They're eating me. I'm all alone._

She glanced at her opposite one more time before reaching for a towel, when she noticed the black ink under her chest.

_A number? My number._

She touched it slighlty and all went black.

_She landed in a mist of smoke and fire, a warrior bred for war._

_“Nara, on your left!”_

_She turned, and with her the wind._

_Her swords cutting the sky in two, her body slicing through an amry of black shadows._

Y/n woke up on the bathroom floor. She felt the soft touch of someones hand on her shoulder at first, than around her arm, helping her to sit up.

“Y/n?” Y/n still needed to figure out, where she was. All she could see were light sparkels dancing infront of her and the blurry feeling of throwing up.

Sephiroth kept her in his arms, as he positioned her against the bathroom wall, supporting her head.

Y/n blinked a few times and came face to face with the Silver General, who examined her from head to toe. She felt asshamed since she didn't had the time to wear something more, to cover her skin. _This was it,_ she thought. _Now let me die in peace. Theres nothing more embarassing that sitting half naked and semiconscious infront of someone you barley knew._

“Y/n”, Sephiroth said, holding up three fingers, “How many fingers do you see?”

She snapped his hand away and reached for a towel.

“I'm fine and four fingers.” Silence.

Even though she felt like going unconscious again, she doesn't wanna to appear weak infront of anyone. She moved away from him and reached for the sink to support herself. As she got up, she squirmed and shift her weight from one leg to the other.

Y/n took a deep breath.

“Y/n?”

“Yes?”, she replied. If there was anything her common sense taught her, than that there can't be a worse situation after a worse situation. She admidded though, that Sephiroth didn't gave her the feeling of being asshamed over something. His eyes didn't judged her but encouraging her to get up on her own. Somehow, she wanted to prove to him, that she was able to stand up, even if it didn't meant anything deep. Sephiroth bent to her just so far that she could look him in the eyes without having to look up, directly.

“You seem rather exhausted, y/n.”

She let out a laugh, “isn't it normal?”

“Probably.” His voice sounded heavy. His face didn't reveal much of what he was thinking right now and with one smooth turn, he reached for the door.

“Hurry up, now. You‘ll be expected.”

Y/n followed the Genereal down a hallway. On the way there, she catched several glimses of men in uniforms, mumbling and talking behind her. She ignored it and took some speed to keep up with Sephiroth.

“So, what does Director Lizard want from me?”

“Director Lazard”, Sephiroth said, “this might be an obscure situation, for all of us right now. I mean, you waking up, without a memory of your past.”

She moved her head to the side, “so what do you think. I can assure you, even though I am a stranger, that I am not lying. I know, everything sounds so out of the blue and barley makes any sense.”

Sephiroth let out a a sight. He turned towards her, with a slight smile, eventhough his eyes never smiled with it, “I think that you should concentrate on the things happening to you. I surely believe you have a memory loss, and for this reason you should talk to Hollander.”

She remembered the name, Hollander. She remembered being in the laboratory and hearing Sephiroth talking with Hollander about a favor including Genesis?

“Who's Genesis?”, she asked imprudently. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in question.

Y/n stumbled and tried to explain. She moved her hands with circular motions, “ I – I mean...I heared you and Hollander talking about a Genesis.”

Sephiroth was silent, which gave her the ominous feeling, that she sayed something wrong.  
She lifted her eyes to Sephiroth's and drpped her hands instinctly, turning away slightly ashamed.

“You heared that?” He placed his hands into his hips.  
She winced, and said, “Yes...I did.” Damnit. Of course she wasn't allowed to overhear anything but it's not her fault. They were talking to loud, as for they made the decisison to entertain the entire laboratory.

Sephiroth scuffed, his lips twitching into a smile as he leant forward.

“I guess you did”, he than said.  
He tapped her lightly onto her shoulder before leading her to the end of the Hallway to a giant palor. Sephiroth nooded towards a door which said `Lv. 49 – Briefing Room`, before turning the other way around.

Y/n catched him by his ellbow and scuffed him back, unsuccessfully.  
“Wait!”, she cried, “where're you going. You want me to go in there AlOnE?”  
She threw her hand back and pointed at the door.

He took her hands away from him.  
“Yes. There's work I need to attend, and you too.”  
He turned her around.  
“Take care.” With one gentle push, he brought her face to face with the Director.

And somehow, she didn't like that.

“Ah, Miss y/n, we meet at last.” Director Lazard, who had been focused on his screen, welcomed her with a big smile.

It was only short – lived, before he seated himself adverse from her. Y/n hands begin to tremble just from nervousness, and she forced a smile upon her face eventhough it may looked like, she smiled in disgust.

“Lazard, Director of Solider.” He leaned forward to shake her hand. She catched his hand, and shook it.

“Heya”, she replied, leaving Lazard to smile again.

“There's no need in feeling nervous, Miss y/n. You're only here, to receive some belongings.”  
He pushed his chair, just far enough to reach for his drawer.

“As you may know, I'm leading the Soldier program, including those, who are not formal to Soldier.”

He passed her an card, giving information about her, such as name, location and status.  
Y/n brought it closer to her face, analyzing it.

There was a picture missing, she noticed. It didn't said where she was located it. Her location remained an empty field.

“Umm. Where am I located?”, she asked in confusion.

“You are located in GroundZero, which is pretty much, no where.”

She blinked in confusion

Lazard seemed to notice her struggle.

“As I already said, Miss y/n, you're located in GroundZero. GroundZero is an affiliation to Soldier, kind of the sister program, but still a protoype. You may ask why?”, he inquired.

“Soldier concludes of a class – divided system. The first, the seconds and the thirds. GroundZero consists of a non divided system or any system at all, since it only has two members. You and a boy named Lue.”

Lue?

“You are equipped with the most important orders, such as diplomatic missions and missions involving top secret informations. I already gained some information including your physical condition and I need to say”, his voice chuckeld, “ youre data lies above every average person in Soldier. Not from those of our First class, but the seconds and the thirds all together.”

It took her a moment to keep up with everything he said. Was she really that special?

“Your training will start soon. Normaly we wouldn't take a WOMAN into our program, but these, surely are, odd days.”

Her attention snapping back to Director Lazard, she opened her mouth.

_Training? Me?_

She squeezed herself into the chair she was sitting in. Her hands clawed into the armrest.

_Oh, no no no...there must be a mistake. GroundZero? Me? Training?_

She shook her head in confusion, her eyes blinking runaway.

“There must be a mistake, Director Lazard. I'm only here by accident. I woke up, and found myself in a laboratory”, she jumed up, throwing her arms into the air, “and there was this crazy old man, who toke some samples, and...and he called something like white number or so. And then there was Sephiroth and Zack and Angeal”, she stopped.

Aligning her eyes to the floor, she felt the Director's eyes gazing on her skinny frame. She was ready, to make a dramtic take – off, her legs, ready to take her away from here, when Lazard lift his hands in ease.

“Stay calm, y/n. You are were you ment to be. No one is forcing you to anything but”, his glasses reflecting herself, “ see this as a opportunity to change something. To help others. To become a hero.”

 _A hero?_ Yes. Outwardly she lived for no more than two days but deep inside, she felt the urge to help others. As if she was driven by an unknown force.

She nod in agreement and lifted herself from the chair.

“Alright, I`m in.”

“Good. Before you can start, on your regular training, you first need to see Professor Hollander or Hojo, to be infused with Mako.”

A Soldier trademark.  
“Here”, he reached for a sheet of papar and scribbled something down, “this should help you, finding the way to the laboratory without any obstacels.”

She took the paper.

“Good luck, in the days coming”; he waved her goodbye.

When y/n stepped outside and found herself in the palor, she rubbed her eyes

What the hell just happened.

_I didn't know, I was so easy to confince._

Y/n lifted her hand to read the inscription on the paper.

Elevator, I need an elevator.

Director Lazard, could've made things way easier, by drawing some arrows, showing her the way, but no. Y/n found herself lost in the Shinra building.

She frowned and groand loudly. She decided to go back, and ask for the elevator, when she bumped into a red clad man.


	5. Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for y/n to receive the Mako treatment, and to embrace her first steps into a future

Reddish hair, Mako blue eyes and a red cloak. The man infront of her, watched with amusement, when the white haired girl stumbled upon her apologize.

“No need to feel ashamed over something, dear”, his soigné, smooth voice said, “you're here for?”, he took her note and crumpled it infront of her.

“No need for that, I'm on my way to Hollander as well.” He placed his hand on her lower back, and y/n felt, how her cheeks turned hot.

She quickly freed some of her hairstrands, to cover up her pudency.

“This way”, he said, and they both headed towards the long hallway, she and Sephiroth took in the morning.

Quiet music played in the background and the sound of shoes caressing over the long blue rug, gave her the feeling of clamness and she forced herself to stay cool.

“So, why do you see the doc?”, he asked after several minutes of silent walking. “Mako treatment”, y/n replied.

She tried to to take a glimpse of his face, and when she looked up, she was immediately catched by his eyes.

He shared the same glow as Zack and Angeal, and y/n wondered, if he was a friend of them.

“You will brand as the property, of the Shinra for the rest of your life. Don`t take the treatment easy.”

_What an encouragment_ , she thought as she turned her lips downwards.

For all she knew, she will have the same glow as the once, she met yesterday. She'll be happy, to be a part of something big, even if its just ment to be someones property.

They reached the elevator, and when the doors opened, he gentle pushed her into the small room, and pressed the button for the lower levels of the building.

Y/n pushed herself to the far corner of the elevator and crossed her arms infront of her chest.

“So”, she mumbled, “ what's your name anyways.”

The red haired man turned around, like an elegant gazelle. “Name's Genesis and you, what's your name?”

“The name is y/n.”

Genesis leand against the metalic wall of the elevator, his eyes pinned onto the floor.

“Y/n, never heared of you, you new?” She nodded her head, “kind of, yeah.”

The doors sprang open, and Genesis lead the way, down another hall. She didn't knew, that there are different kinds of laboratories. The one she woke up in, was all cold and dark.

It seemed as if a monster would wait for her, in each corner but this place was the contrary of what she would describe as, hunting and isolated.

The walls pictured different kinds of paintings and even decorations and she couldn't help but marvel them.

She stopped at a picture. It showed an older man, wearing the same lab coat, as the one who treated her the morning before, but this one spread kindness and warmth. He shared an obligatory smile, the same one you expected from a doctor, but there was something else.

Y/n stepped closer to the picture. There was something deep hidden behind those eyes, and y/n couldn't hide the finding, that this man, was the saddest one, she'd ever seen. In the distance, footsteps came closer.

“Ah, Professor Gast. A brilliant man”, Genesis voice appeared from behind her. “This man right here, was the first, to discover something at a place called the North Crater.” Y/n tossed her head to him, “ what happened to him?” Genesis shrugged his shoulder, “He's dead.”

Those words went through bone an marrow. She gave a sigh, before she turned around, leaving the picture lure behind her. How come, that a picture of a dead man, embellished the halls of a laboratory. _He must have discovered something great. Why else would he be remembered?_

“Here we are”, Genesis announced, presenting her a big white room, whom other members of Soldier already took their seat.

Y/n spotted an empty seat at the other end of the room, and decided to wait there, before she was called in.

Right were she was about to head to her destination, Genesis grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back. She was now face to face with the red Soldier.

“My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life”, he lifted her chin, “the gift of the goddess.”

As soon he let go of her, she quickly rubbed her wrist.

Genesis ignored the sting glance of the white haired girl, and simply bowed to her, before turning his heel, leaving her in a room full of Soldiers.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours, before a man in a lab coat started calling for her name. She could feel the pulsate feeling of nervousness by the minute. _Stay cool for once_ , she dunned herself.

She wished someone explained to her, what'll happened, when she moved through that door, but there wasn't time to ask.

She only harkend on two boys who claimed, that the treatment is nothing more than getting a vaccine. That it'll be just a stitch, and nothing more.

_`Don't take the treatment easy_ `, Genesis said. Those words, were from a Soldier, who's part of Shinra, way longer than she'll ever be. So, the treatment couldn't get any easier, but worser, right? A firm of sweat started to form on here forehead, and she wiped it off, with her palm.

Y/n carefully followed the man though the door into a smaller room. The center of the room, showed an operation table covered with white fabric, a bed made for someone who feared the unknown.

Surrounded by the table, were numerous smaller tables which helded medical instruments as well as syringes filled with a green substance.

Y/n pressed her hands into fists and climbed fearless, on top of the cold table. _It won't hurt. It won't hurt_. Before y/n could've adjust to the cold surface, she realized, what she had done.

There's no way, she could hold still, while numerous, long needles, breaking through her skin, like fangs through a fruit. Her back begin to ache and a slow burn, spreaded towards her head, paralyzing her ability to think clear. She raised as fast as she could, and grapped the scientist by his ancon.

“I don't want to be alone”, y/n blurted the second the man turned to prepare the following act. “You won't be alone”, the man assured her, but y/n couldn't relax.

The scientist went over to her, just so he could place her back to her original position. Y/n once again, met the surface, the cold pressing through the fabric of her clothes.

“Please, get someone. Anyone!, she pleaded. But once again, she was put at ease. “Doctor Hojo will be here, any minute.” Y/n eyes widened. 

“Who's Hojo?, I want Hollander. Please.” 

It was then, that she realized, that Hojo couldn't been non other than the one, who treated her. She remembered the grin on his face, how he examinated her, calling her white fourteen. She fidget under the thight grip of the man, who helt her down with all of his weight. 

“Just relax. Don't make it harder than it already is”, he said under clenched teeth.

“No, just let me -”, the white haired girl, couldn't gasp, as a stitch broke through the walls of her forearm.

The sudden feeling of weightlessness took over her, and her hole world begin to spin. The room flt delusioned and her mind was playing tricks on her.

She felt as if her body, carried her far away.

“Professor Hojo”, she heared the man saying. “I needed to drug her, she was out of control.” The well – known, gaunt face of Professor Hojo entered her image.

“Ah...my missing sample, white fourteen.” Hojo positioned himself next to her and his cold aridity fingers touched her by her leg. She couldn't do nothing but starre, when his fingers moved over her body, sending shivers down her legs, her spine, even her head.

She heared him cackle. “Ooohhhww – we meet again at last my precious specimen. I'd be disappointed if we didn't! Now hold still, and let the wonders of Mako alter your body.” Y/n felt the twinge of another needle being pressed into her body.

She watched as the green liquited empting the cavity of the syringe, and filling her body. She expected pain.

A burn. Something that made her body go stir, but nothing. She closed her eyes tightly. “Very, very interesting.

And thus is my prognosis proven correct.” Hojo tunred towards her, an eerie giggle leaving his lips. “I'm watching with interest, what the future holts for you. My outstanding Project Zero.”

Y/n woke with a spitting headache to find herself in a place that was similar to a recovery room.

“...you alright?” It was a friendly male voice slipping in the back of her mind.

“Huh?” She moaned in pain as she sat herself up, only to face the concerned look of Zack Fair, whom sat himself next to her.

“You know”, he begun, “ you made us worried.”

“Us?”, y/n replied. She flipped her legs over the bed and shifted her weight, so she can look him in the eyes.

“Well me, and even Angeal and Sephiroth. We all heard what happened, and I thought, you should like a visit by doctor Fair.”

Blushing slightly, y/n leaned closer to Zack to tousle through his spiky black hair.

The warm tingling sensation the slight touch created, briefly helped to mitigate the pain in her head. Y/n haven't realized that she went through a whole treatment again but this time, to be exposed to pure Mako.

Her gaze lignered on Zack's eyes, when she seemingly noticed, his own staaring gaze onto herself. “So, what do you think?”, she asks, “does Mako suits me?”

Zack smirked before reaching over her, for a small mirror, “you know, with my eyes I look like a whole snack but you”, he turned the mirror so she could see herself, “You look just incredible.”

As the whisperes of the doctors buzzed in the far corner of the room before turning silent, her lips being widely open. Her expression felt out of place, yet so engaging and curious.

She remebered being unconscious, for the longest time, before she woke up from her dream. How her condition of her poor, broken body must have been, when she was brought into the greenish container.

How much pain she'd endured... Whatever the was, was then and this is now. And she felt perfect. “I've never saw eyes like that”, Zack murmured to her. “Such rare eyes, yet you're infused with Mako. You're one of us, too.”

Her eyes shone in the brilliant lights of the recovery room, brighter than the reflexion of the mirror in Zacks hand. Like a living ring, it cycled around her pupil.

The thin line, glowing in the color of mint, it truly was outstanding. Her iris took a darker color, almost black, so the only glow she'd with her, were those two rings on each of her eyes.  
  


It given her hope for the future. Her unknown future. A light sparked by the Shinra Cooperation.


	6. Dreams that remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n adjusts to her new life but with her strange dreams, her heart starts to desire something beyond Midgar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya 
> 
> So I kind of deleted all my notes for this story and I need to work on them again.  
> Anyways let’s mosey

She knew it. Her new life would begin with these eyes. She had known.  
 _My eyes. They are mine. This is my life now._

The day had passed as soon as she said her goodbyes to Zack who had showed her into her new quarters. Compared to the generals room, this one was only a small portion of it, but it’ll fit for her.  
The room was blank white, which consisted of a black cot as well as an locker. It felt empty.

She had only taken some steps when she was in the middle of the room. Turning her body, to see all four walls. The walls she would call her home.

Next to the entrance, a door led into a bathroom. She’d opened the door and inspected the insides. A small sink, a toilette and a shower.

She took another look at the room. She didn’t even had some stuff to put away. No clothes, no decoration or something that’ll help her fell more comfortable and not alone.

She sat herself onto the floor, tucking her knees in front of her chest. Her hair fell in big waves over her body, tickling her back and she let out a small cry behind these dark walls.

‘ _We’ll meet at 06.00 in the morning’_ Zack had said before patting her shoulder.  
She smiled and salute in front of him before she started laughing about it.

_It was so dark. She couldn’t see. She couldn’t see the floor or her surroundings. She couldn’t see how her hands grip tightly around the hilt of her sword. She had become blind of what’s in front of her, but she could still feel the danger behind her, the scream of her comrades had drowned everything out._   
_It’s warm. And cold. Does it matter now?_

Y/n had opened her eyes for the first time in hours. For one second, the delusion of her dream pulled her away from Midgar. It had gave her wings. But just for a second, and the she’d found herself still laying on her bed, her eyes yet again filled with tears.

 _She couldn’t bare the pain. The pain of stitches and blood filling her body._  
 _They’d surrounded her now, closing the distance, giving her no chance of surviving. There were so many footsteps. She felt anxious and lonely and helpless. She had failed her land. She had failed her family and she had failed Maria._  
 _“Please”, she heard herself._  
 _She doesn’t wanted to die of the hands of her enemy. She could never follow her ancestor if she would die, without being brave. Without self sacrifice._  
 _She needed to fight. But who should she fight._  
 _The men in front her where here to kill, only to kill and to win. She had no chance._  
 _She raised her sword, and before they could react she stormed forward, killing three of them. She turned around, moving the sword over her head, leaving a trail of blood on her face. Another two down._  
 _She felt something rupture through her armor._  
 _And another through her leg, and her arm and her chest._  
 _The emptiness swallowed her. Killing her. Her knees touched the ground. Her hands gripping for an hold, clawing through the earth, searching for safety. The cold air blowed past her, her hair twisting around her head. The scene in front of her went in slow motion. She could see the men pointing their guns at her. She could hear heavy footsteps cutting through the air, leaving a deadly silence. Black boots stoped in front of her face._  
 _She heard the sound of something broken...The men are gone. No, she’s gone, but the pain followed her. She couldn’t make it stop._  
 _She wasn’t dead yet_.

Y/n had woken up covered in sweat. Her eyes were burning from tiredness and her body felt heavy. Even before she was all the way awake, her fingers were on her chest, following the lines of her tattoo. She couldn’t detect any sort of lazy work. The stitches were clean and her wound healed without any problems.

She flicked the lamp next to her bed, waiting for the room being filled with light before she sat herself up.

A new dream. Or maybe a memory.  
She felt the pain. She felt how steel cut itself through her skin. Y/n searched across her pillow, looking for her ID. When she found the plastic card, she looked at it closely. Turning it in every direction, but somehow, she couldn’t find for what her heart was looking for.

She blinked away the upcoming tears in her eyes.  
She wasn’t certain, that this moment of deep thoughts, would carry so much weight. That even a dream could have such a big impact on her.

How could anyone survive in this world, filled with so much pain. With so many emotions, strong enough to cloud your mind. She’ll gonna be exhausted for the upcoming meeting with Zack, but she knew she  
couldn’t relax anymore.

She was far way of going back to sleep let alone find a way to relax. She stood from the bed.

Maybe it’ll help her when she focused on something different.

She stumbled to the window, which showed her the overall city and she sat herself to the floor.

It took her a moment, so her eyes could adjust to the glow of the huge reactors, and another moment to open them fully. It wasn’t hard to think that she lived a comfortable life up here. How could she think otherwise. She never saw Midgar. The real Midgar.

She had waited for Zack as she was told at 06.00.  
The hallways filled itself with different kinds of people. Some of them wore the typical soldier uniform and others were dressed very formal. Either way, she felt uncomfortable. She felt like an outsider, until Zack had showed up.

He’d worn the second class uniform, and his hair seemed spikyer than ever.

“Heya y/n.”

“Heya”, she replied, placing her hands behind her back.  
She smiled, just a slight movement at the corners of her mouth, leaving Zack to ask in confusion if anything’s alright.

She nodded her head, “I’m nervous”, she’d replied.

“Don’t be, it’ll be fun.”

She find that Zack was more than meets the eye, and she got used to his over energetic behavior. She liked that. He didn’t made her feel like she wouldn’t belong somewhere else but here. Not in the laboratories, not in the office of director Lazard but here with him.

With a quiet sight of easement, she followed Zack, into the long non colored hallway of HQ.

“So”, Zack addressed, “how about we get something to eat. I’m starving!”

Y/n paused in her walk, leaving Zack alone before he turned around and rushing to her.

“Weird, I haven’t ate in what? Two days? Even more?”, she asked, meeting Zack’s gaze with confused confidence. She’d placed her hand onto her belly and raised in eyebrow as if she would wait for her stomach to call for food.

“Right”, Zack chuckled, resting his arm on her shoulder, “ because you were under medical care for how long? I tell you what, I know the canteen cook, he’ll get us my favorite specialty.”

“And what’s that?”, she asked, slightly suspicious.

“Korean B.B.Q. Plate!”

Zack stuffed as much food as he can into his mouth before pointing with his fork over to y/n food, “you still eating that?”

Y/n laughed, moved the half finished plate over the table, so Zack could have it.  
“Suit yourself.”

“You know”, he said with his mouth full, “you let an impressive mark. I mean I understand that Angeal was kind of suspicious at first, but he’s always that serious and I overheard, that you’ll might get an mentor for your training”, he smiled widely, “isn’t that great!”

Y/n stared at him, confusion washing over her.  
“Yeah. It’s cool.”

Zack had placed his hands onto the table, “Well you don’t sound like you’re happy about it.”

“I mean, Zack”, she leaned closer to him, “isn’t it weird, that of all things I should be trained? Isn’t there like an screening test or so?”

There was the sound of movement, and Zacks voice was suddenly a whisper, “well, I’ve heard that there are special kinds of people who get into other programs, different that soldier. Maybe your one of them.”

“You mean that there others?”

Zach had raised his hands in innocence, “those are just rumors, y/n. I mean you look special, so -“

“So?”

“So I guess they want you because of that.”

She let out a surprised gasped before chuckling, “Zack, I don’t think it’s about looks but talent.”

He scoffed his shoulders and took a bite, “why else would they train you?”

Y/n wished she knew the answer.


	7. Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consciously decided, to change something on behalf of the main character. I at first, wanted to give you, the reader, the opportunity to sort of ‘decide’ how the character is looking, but I’ll find that I like to have for the main girl an already finished appearance since I also creating concept arts, so you can truly see how she looks and how I imagine her. I personally favor FanFictions, were the character can be customize by the reader, but this is a story from a girl who wants to tell you her story. Y/n will remain the same just she’ll have an clear - out appearance that including her skin color ( and for early chapters eyes and hair structure). The story will also starts to involve so between each chapters there can be a time gap between: hours, days or months but you’ll notice at the beginning of each chapter.

Y/n ran her fingers across the page, feeling the warmth of the fresh printed sheet.

“I’m taking you as my apprentice”, Sephiroth has told her. His elbows resting on his office desk and his hands supporting his chin. He’d spread out tons of papers including her agreement of serving a lifetime, renouncement of a ‘normal life’, and the abdication of having a family on day.

She wondered what Zack might say, if he found out. He’ll probably be very surprised.

Y/n understand why. It’s obviously not normal for someone being trained by the famous war hero Sephiroth, Soldier first class, let alone a woman.

Y/n felt her heartbeat quicken.

She watched, as Sephiroth scrabbles something down and she found that it is much easier to read facial expressions. She noticed that whenever he concentrates, a small, almost invisible vain would pop up on his forehead before slowly fading away.

And at the same time she sensed his frustration, and she had the urge to ask, if everything’s alright.  
But she only let out a quiet sight, before moving in her chair to reach for the paper.

She felt the exotic eyes of the General watching her with such ease.  
Y/n avoided his gaze, she stared at the paper, and at the things written down.

“ So, y/n. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.”

She met his eyes. “Yes, it was.”

“And I’m sure Zack had showed you all the important areas you needed to see?”

Y/n watched him again. She let herself be lost in those green colored eyes. A green she found interesting, something she’d never seen before. He was attractive for someone who went with soldier. No that other ones weren’t attractive, but Sephiroth radiants a dangerous yet magnetic presence, something she felt familiar with.  
She remembered feeling the same way once before but when?

She bit her lip in frustration and clutched the paper in her hands, as if they would spit out her answers.

It was briefly that she’d wondered about where those fragments of memories came from, and when y/n looked up, she found an arrogant smirk formed on those angelic features.

“I’m sorry”, she said, since Sephiroth was waiting for an response.

“Don’t be sorry. Be better. For the next time, do not let your teacher wait, as this could have several consequences.”

Y/n started down at the wooden floor. “Yes, sensei.”

Sitting on a chair the General has offered her right after they met, y/n felt that time has gone very slowly.

She felt her palms grow sweaty and she lifted her head to meet his gaze once again.

His face, his eyes, his look, there wasn't a single emotion.

"I'm sure, we can make the best out of it", he said.

"Sir!", she replied.  
She was full of determination and hope, and although Sephiroth didn't let any emotion come up, she surely believed that he simply hid a smile.

"Meet me at Lv. 44 tomorror, little y/n. And. Don't. Be. Late", his voice lowered with each word.

Y/n carried a box abuzz with new clothing, a second class sword, and several smaller things into her chambers. She gladly reliefed, that she found no one but herself in the hallways, since she shared the area with a handfull of boys, sleeping next to her room.

With one big push, she opened her room and the next thing she did, was to drop the box. It landed with a loud _b o o m_ , onto the floor.  
Her hands grew tired, and y/n was aware, of how weak she is and how hard the training will be.

She stared down at her hands.

They were light brown. Some dark freckels marked her skin just above her wrists. And several light scars, crossed her arms, like little snakes. Her fingers were so long and thin - which gave her the feeling of being an alien.

She collected the stuff which lounged around, and she begun to put away, everything she had. It wasn't much. But she certainly won't be needing much, will she ?

"I hate this:"

She patted her shirt, so it'll be smooth, and trailed her fingers gently trough one of her curl. Y/n liked her hair. She wasn't sure about the color, but she liked the length. It almost reached her thigh, if she wouldn't tied it up to a ponytail.

It was something she learned to love, and to appreciate.

Girls tent to make everything look better, more prettier and beautiful; she would lie, if she admited to thought about it, because she haven't.  
She'd never have.

But now y/n did.  
She balled her hands up into fists, just to open them again.

_Surely enough I`m not trying to please someone_ , she reminded herself.

It would be nice, to talk with someone girlish about it. To have her mind speak out to someone, who could understand her feelings.

It would be pleasing in so many ways, and it would be nice to be able to let everything out without a second thought of anger or frustraition.

It was...her body. She liked the reflection in the mirror or the windows. The brown skin, her high, her cheek bones, the white hair, and those eyes.

_Later_

The light above Midgar finally faded outside. The day, had ended in a blur, and it finally set her free.  
She sniffed and twisted the fork in her hand.

"You know, y/n. You must have other obligations but sniffing at your food, like going to bed in time."

"I will."

"That's what I like to her, since it's already nine p.m."

Y/n looked at the clock.

"You know, Zack. They should hire a real cook -"

"I know", Zack replied, looking at his plate with disgust.

"You two, should be thankful, since there are people, who didn't have that kind of luxury", Angeal said, with a strict tone.

He joined both Zack and y/n for dinner in the cafeteria.

"I know, I know", Zack mumbeld before taking a bite.

Angeal smiled, just a little before turning to y/n.

"Go ahead you're to skinny anyway, and you'll be needing all your strengh for tomorrow."

Y/n hesitate for a moment before she as well took a bite.  
The food, didn't taste at all but Angeal was right. She won't be going much farther, if she didn't manage to survive the first week.

"I still can't believe, that Sephiroth will be your teacher. I mean, it's a blessing and a curse."

She remembered the first time she saw him. General Sephiroth. He had been strict and filled with so much power, as he lifted her. Those cold mako eyes observing her small frame, and that smirk. It didn't made her feel better, but worser.

The thought of him, training her, it kind of scared her. He scared her.

"Y/n", Angeal said in a low tone, "do you remember anything else?"

Y/n alsmost choked at her food, "what do you mean?"  
"Do you remember, when we first met? You've said, that you only remember Sephiorth. Do you recall something else now?"

Y/n took her time, studying Angeal and than Zack, who looked just as interested as Angeal.

Slowly, she placed her fork onto the table, before looking up.

"I...I have those dreams of a woman. And once, the day I woke up, someone talked to me. At first I thought it was just a dream, but then -"

Y/n stopped and looked at Zack, "Zack can you accompany me? Tomorrow, after the training?"

He nodded his head, "to where?"

"The laboratories."

"Sure, but we need the acceptance, otherwise we won't be going far."

Both, Zack and y/n looked at each other before they slowly turned theire heads towards Angeal.

He rolled his eyes and then said, "don't make me regret this."


	8. Soul Mates Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be split into multiple once ( probably two) :)

It wasn’t even sunrise, when y/n raised her sword, to block the attacks of her master.

His‘ strokes were hard and merciless. He swung every time y/n would let her guard down. He’d come from the left, when she lowered her sword, since she was left handed, and from the right when she wanted to strike.

„Mhm, I‘d expected far more from someone like you, since everyone things so big of you“, his voice overconfidently, echoing across the simulation room.

He stormed past her, the cold wind kissing her ear, before he hit her with his hilt in her back. She lumbered forward, and swung her arms hesitatingly in the air for a grip. She turned around, her eyes burning itself into his.

He only smirked at her, something which, in that moment, provoke the hell out of her.

„Strike me, with all the power you have“, the General said, his voice cold and clear. Y/n concentrated herself. She waited and watched how he moved. His legs carried him elegantly over the fresh cleaned floor, and his footsteps almost making no noise.

Oh, how much she wanted to kick him off his boots. She hated how he presented her, as that fragile child, who can’t protect herself. She wasn’t fragile and let alone no child. Y/n charged at him with full speed, ready to hurt him. Sephiroth didn’t moved an inch, when she drew closer, just above this moment when the tip of her sword would touch his face, he simply sidestep her.

He tripped her, and y/n fell over his feet. Her face was the first thing to hit the ground. “Pathetic”, Sephiroth said in a mocking voice, “of all the candidates I trained with you’re by far the worst.” Y/n didn’t wanted to listen.

She squeezed away the tears, which filled her eyes. Did she started to cry, because of the pain or because she was being humiliated by someone? She didn’t care about the difference. Both hurts.

“Get up”, he commanded, his boots just inches away from her face. She could feel the tension, laying itself over the room, like a fog in the morning. She felt his presence.

How calm his voice was, and so heavy at the same time. Y/n struggled to press her palms into the floor. She now had the chance to prove him a second time, that she can stand up alone, but her strength left her body as fast as it came to her, and she collapsed once again. Sephiroth hand closed around her upper arm, as he pulled her up.

The pull was rough and would definitely leave a mark. Her hair was covering half her face, and the right side of her face, burnt so much, she felt like exploding any moment. She sniffed quietly. “Look at me, y/n.” She’d berley heard him. Sephiroth frowned, when his fingers moved to her chin, and forcefully made her look up in his face. His mako eyes, held nothing but disappointment.

She couldn’t help but to stare past him. Whenever he looked at her, she felt as if he would judge her, on the inside. Like...judging her soul. And she couldn’t stand his glare. She needed to look away. “You need to be better, when you really want to prove yourself.” To you? Y/n didn’t say anything.

She just quietly nodded her head and Sephiroth let go of her chin, and if she hadn't been too inattentive, she would have noticed how his hand gently caressed her lower lip.

„Y/n? Wait!“ „I don’t have time, Zack“, she said as she passed him. „If you don’t have time, it’s fine, really. But I can’t wait any longer. Don’t worry.“ Zack didn’t answer. Right after the training with Sephiroth, y/n felt sick to her stomach.

She wished for Zack to come and accompany her to the labs, but when she finally met him at their destination, he explained to her, that monsters were tracked right outside Midgar, and that he needed to leave for now. She understand why he had to leave, for Soldier, it is his duty. And it was her duty to stay at HQ.

She could hear his boots tapping after her, so y/n held the door to the elevator open for Zack, knowing he would only leave her alone, if she would give him a proper answer. The doors shut close with no noise and soon they would head down.

“Sooo, y/n?“ She looked at him. “Yes, Zack?“ He opened his mouth, to say something but soon, as time goes by, nothing left his mouth so the unspoken quiet, filled the small room of the elevator. “Don’t you have to kill some monsters?“ she asked him.

Her voice seemed to be very monotone. Held back. She tried to sound as unbothered as possible. But reality is, she wanted him with her. She couldn’t handle it alone. “Do you think, we could talk tonight? In private?“ Y/ns‘ hands clamped down on the edge of the barre behind her, her voice now cool.

“Of course. Besides, we still need to thank Angeal.“ His eyebrows came together in that way, that made him look angry at first but then more concern or even sad. “Oh, Right” he said stiffly. “Alright I see you soon.” He was quiet when he left her alone. She was alone. The doors shut again, and y/n pressed the upper bottom. She found out, that Hojo had his secret laboratories at the upper levels, unlike the other once. She starts to shake, the anxiety of the night when she woke up, her mako treatment and the overall thought of seeing this man, ramped her over.

Despite Zacks warnings and Angeals‘ lectures, she still decided to go alone. She still decided to face this man all alone. When the elevator finally reaches her destination, and the doors opened for her, she gasped in surprise, when she found Hojo, some men in suits and a little boy, standing in the hallway, looking at her.

_They all waited for her_. “What a pleasure to finally meet you.” Her small, brown hands were kissed very lightly by a black haired man. “Yo boss, who’s this?”, a red haired guy said.

The man only smiled before he says, “someone very special.”


	9. Soul Mates Part 2

“I assume, we never actually met”, the black haired man said lightly.

His hair fell in long waves over his slender body and between his eyebrows, clearly to see, was a dark dot.

“We call ourself the Turks and you must be the girl everyone’s talking about. I am Tseng - a high ranking member of the Turks and those are Reno”, he pointed at the red haired man, “and Rude”, the bald man nodded quietly. Tseng continued talking.

Upon feeling a sense of common interest in all of them, y/n wanted nothing more but to go and search for answers. She did appreciate, to find Hojo right in front of her.

His grinning look, which gave her a shiver, pierced right through her. “Certain events occurred, and it was decided -“

“What happened?”, y/n appropriately asked. Tseng took a quick look to his right without answering. “What happened?”, she asked again. This time more demanding.

“We might fear another attack from Wutai, soon. As for President Shinra, he commanded us to bring you and the boy to a safer place. But General Sephirorh insisted, to first finish your training.” It took a moment for y/n to speak.

Even now, her voice was fragile. “The boy?” Tseng nodded, before he moved his body, revealing a little kid, with a shaven head, a big scar on his forehead and those same remarkable eyes.

She felt her heartbeat stop for a moment. Just for a breath moment, everything around her seemed to stop.

As time was frozen. “This is Lue...aside from the fact that you both are taking upon a huge responsibility in the near future, he’s also part of Project Zero.”

“I know him”, she whispered. Deep inside her. She’d always known him.

He was the one, she saw in the containers the same day, when she woke up.

She knew that he was someone special the moment she’d sawn him. And although they both didn’t speak to one another, they knew that they have something in common.

She saw those sad looking eyes, and they reminded her of that lost girl, she is. “His guardians are taking great care, and this is coming along well...” Tseng stoped with his talking and turned towards Hojo.

The old man was scrabbling fast on his notes while mumbling to himself. “But?” She’d cleared her throat so that she sounded very clear. “Actually”, Hojo broke in, “it is clearly noted in all documents, that keeping you and that child together, could cause, much to our disliking, a disruptive scenario. Something, we can’t sustain.”  
  


“Than why bringing him here in the first place?”, she whispered. “Well, Lue can be very demanding and although he can’t speak, he is in the control of manipulating others people minds.” He pointed at Lues’ scar.

“A disturbance causing his brain to reach almost one hundert percent of his brain capability. Not that I blame you, child. But letting you stay with the boy, could affectionate your mindset and his behavior.”

He giggled while saying the last sentence.

By this point, y/n wanted to have a sword, and cut Hojos’ parts open. She felt her rage, rising within herself, and it brought back a familiar feeling.

Hojo watched her closely. “Oh, white fourteen. Don’t think, you could get your answers by seeking this boy”, he said.

She stiffed. “As if I had a chance.” “Hmmmm. You certainly haven’t. We all need to contribute to life”, he pushed the boy by his back towards the door, “ as for you, y/n. You may need to contribute everything you have.”

Just before they could reach the door, Lues’ hand reached her wrist, and y/ns‘ head begin to spin.

_It’s to warm to be cold. And it’s to cold to be warm. She crawled on the floor, sweating and bleeding everything her body had carried over the years. It’s been more than hours, since the army left the field, and she still felt anxious. To scared to leave her hiding spot. Her wound was red, and it smelled like death upon her nose. She was so hungry. And so tired. She doesn’t wanted to lay down and simply die, but she didn’t had the strength to continue. So she sat herself up, the best she could and waited for her mercy. Her swords between her hands, ready to kill again_.

When Zack arrived, he held a pack of chocolate in his hand, and gave it to her, causing y/n to blush like a volcano.

  
  
He simply smiled at her, before he sat himself down on her bed. Soon they both talked about the day and the night proceeds in a uncommon silence, the two of them starring at the wall and listing to the rain crackling at her window.

“How was your day?”

“Well, today I killed a Behemoth by myself.”

“Really?”, she asked in disbelief as she sat herself up.

“Really. But that was nothing for me. Pretty boring, actually.” Zack swung his arm back and fourth causing y/n to laugh.

“You’re such a clown.” She punched his arm.

“Hey!” He rubbed it.

“Zack, am I getting crazy?” Y/n asked in a moment of silence. 

He took her face in his hands, scanning her eyes, “no. Looking pretty normal to me.”

Her lips turned upward just the slightest before her small hands removed his from her face. “You know”, Zack begun, “I believe you have a purpose. Why else should you be here, I mean look around you. You are at Soldier. Sephiroth is your mentor. That’s not just any luck.”

“So you believe it’s destiny?”

Zack opened his mouth but before he could answer, a small knock, broke the silence. “Wait. A. Minute”, Zack huffs.

He shifts his weight and pushed himself off of the bed. As soon as he opened the door, he was welcomed by the familiar face of her mentor, whom looked very surprised, when it was Zack who opened the door instead of her.

“Oh, Sephiroth.”

“Zack.” Sephirorhs’ eyes, those cold looking eyes, looking past Zack and onto her small frame.

Y/n jumped off her bed and took some steps, so she was standing directly behind Zack.

While Sephiroth was talking, he didn’t dared to let her out of his sight, instead he kept looking at her with each word. “I was looking for my apprentice”, he than said.

Zack turned halfway and when he found her behind him, he only laughed and took her hand. “Well, here she is.”

Zack moves y/n in his arm so fast, she spun around like a twister and over his feet. With no time to scream, she fell onto the floor, a second time.

It isn’t until she opened her eyes, that she found herself laying on her stomach. She moves her hand over her head and cried in frustration. “Geez, I’m so, so sorry” Zack says. Y/n didn’t let herself believe that Zack meant it truly. But when he offered her his hand, she took it. He helps her to her feet and doesn’t released her hand when she was up.

“What now?”, she asked. “You and I, are having a talk”, Sephiroth interfered. His hand moved around her upper arm and he pushed her into his direction.

When they both headed outside, she turned around a final time. Just to see Zacks overly bright smile, following them.


	10. Soul Mates Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Sephiroth are spending some time together and she gets and unexpected visit from someone

The city of Midgar, spread like a wave upon miles and miles into the far desert.

Y/n asked herself all the time, if the people, who’ve known her, actually knew who she was. Y/n leaned across the balcony into the cold night.

Everything looked so different.

Differently than the sun, with her golden blaze she made the moon look pale and silver. The shadows thrown by the huge mako reactors where long and mysteriously.

“If you lean to far outside, you gonna fall”, Sephiroth said in a low mocking voice.

“And don’t expect me to catch you, before you can crack your head.”

“Lucky me”, she said, without turning around.

She heard him chuckle by her answer. He always did that, she noticed.

She continued to lean over the balcony. Her hands support her frame, while she was looking down all 65 floors.

Her hair slipped like a white eagle slowly over her shoulders and her chest to the front, until it danced in the wind.

“I come here often”, Sephiroth said after a long pause.

When y/n turned around she noticed, that he had leaned himself against the cold wall of the building. His hair gently caressing around his tall frame and his eyes lost somewhere in the sky. She had never seen him...relaxed.

She watched, how he cast his gaze at the sky. He did it so casually that she felt he wasn't particularly impressed with what he was seeing. She didn't understand why. The sky was clear with stars. Almost to beautiful.

She cleared her throat, “to think?”

“To hope”, he replied. He seemed to say his answer spontaneously, but something was off of what he’s telling her.

She walked towards him, slowly. “To hope for freedom?”

He jagged his eyes and watched her in disbelief. She only smiled lightly before she took the place next to him, and leaning against the wall as well. “Don’t worry”, she said, as she closed her eyes, “I do so too.”

Nighttime felt eternal at this moment. Soft, cold air, brushing against the rosy checks of y/n.

She had pulled her arms tight to her body, since it was getting colder and colder, by each second.

It had been stupid of her to not bring any jacket or something to cover her bare shoulders.

A sound to her right, made y/n look and she found her master moving towards the door. His hands resting on his hips, a slight smirk followed when he’d turned around to look at her.

She bit her lip between her teeth, ignoring the fact that she, yet again felt the heat crawling up her checks.

“Come”, he’d said. “Let us have a talk.”

Quietly nodding, y/n moved quickly behind him, her eyes looked to the ground.

They both walked past the conference room of the leading President Shinra, past the miniature re - creation of Midgar and past the elevator.

Instead, Sephiroth aimed for the stairs. She followed him as he went along, finally reaching her apartment.

They’d stayed in front of her door for a couple of seconds before saying anything, and when she finally realized, she quickly reached for her card and opened the door, to let them both in.

There was no sight of Zack or their previous food they’d eaten. And y/n was really glad about it. She tried to make it comfortable. Not for her but for him, but Sephiroth only raced his hand, showing her not to. He simply took a seat on her bed.

“No one, has ever been recruited to Soldier or any leading program that fast ”, he said and y/n clapped her hands together. “It may brought up several questions.”

“I know”, she said.

“ Do you have any questions?”, she then asked.

“No.” She met his gaze.

“Because I know the answers.” Sephiroth mumbled more to himself.

She raised her brows. “Oh.”

Sephiroth stud up, leaving the bed all cold and alone.

  
“I guessed I always knew.” He stepped closer.

“I wonder”, he stepped even closer, searching her eyes. “If you know something, you may try to hide.”

She wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t know what to say, so she just watched him.

Her breath started to became more unsteadily. More quickly. He lowered himself, so his face was just inches away from hers. His lips only inches away from hers.

“Don’t”, he lifted his arm. “Deny”, he moved his hand closer to her. “Who you are”, his hand gently touched her face, causing her to sharply breath in.

Sooner or later, the lights in her room would turn off.

Sooner or later, the lights around Shinra would turn off.

Sooner or later, they both would stand in the dark.

Nothing but darkness and truth. Tensions and new discovered secrets.

————-

Y/n woke to the sound of a window, being opened. She peeked her eyes open, and scant her tiny room. It wasn’t like any horror movie, that with every sound, your heart would beaten faster and faster and adrenaline would pump into your veins.

No, it was a calm feeling. Maybe weird but even more, it was common. „I know you’re here“, she said in a calm voice. She didn’t had any attentions to reach for her sword, or to hold up her fist.

No, she knew exactly who there was. She saw the small frame lurking in the dark, and when she moved over, she saw the little boy.

He simply sat in the corner, watched her with so ease and simply smiled when she walked behind the corner.

“You’re Lue“, she whispered. “But you’re not my sister“, he replied. „

“You are...“ He shook his head, „never mind.“

“How“, y/n turned around to look at her door, realizing it was looked, „did you came in?“

“I’m always here. Always visiting you in your dreams.” Y/n smiled and slowly lowered herself to the floor. “So, are you the voice speaking to me?”

Lue shook his head, “no. That’s the planet. But I see what you’re seeing. I hear what you’re hearing. Here”, he pointed at her head, “don’t you see? I’m talking to you but no words are leaving my mouth, because I simply talk to your mind.”

“So I’m talking to myself.” He smiled, “technically, yes.”

They both didn’t talked much. She had questions, yes. But she needed to contribute to life, to gain. When she decided to go to bed, Lue followed her. His hand resting on her forearm, as the both watched each other.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “when you wake up, I’ll be gone.” She closed her eyes and exhaled. “Y/n?”

“Yes.” He tighten his grip around her arm.

”I want you to look after _him_. After Sephiroth.” “Why?” She yawned. But there was no response. No noise. And y/n finally drifted into her longing dreams before night was ending.


	11. A fresh breath of training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello 
> 
> It has been a long minute since I last updated and for that I’m sorry because I need to prepare for my finals. With that being said. I’m doing my absolute best to write the next chapters ASAP :)

The first months in Soldier were the hardest, y/n had ever known. And especially she wasn’t used to any physical training, or at least she couldn’t remember. 

Sitting herself up from the floor, a place she made contact with more than a hundred times, she begin to rub her knees.

Sephiroth has pushed her again and again and she wouldn’t dare to count, how often she have to fall until she’ll get a concussion. 

Training is hard and always will be, but she liked it. 

It was strange yet she liked the feeling of getting up very early, just to train for several hours per day. 

Maybe it was because of Sephiroth. 

Since they both shared a moment together, she noticed the rather non platonic relationship they both established. Not as a Master and a student. But as Sephiroth and her. 

So often she felt his glare at her back, and when she turned, she sometimes noticed the slight smile in his face. She knew, that there was something binding them together, but for what specific reason, she did not know. 

Her sword made the clanking sound when the swords‘ from both of them met once more. 

She wield it which such elegance as her feet danced over the polished floor. Sephiroth swung Masamune over his head and y/n jumped to her right. 

Leaving him speechless. 

She turned and smiled. The smile of a true warrior. 

She crouched down until her hands met the cold floor and she waited like a wild animal ready to attack.

Sephiroth leaned his head to the side and watched her in a mocking way. He’d summed Masamune to his side and begin to go into fight position. 

Y/n waited some time until she felt it was time to attack. Normally she wouldn’t dare to provoke Sephiroth into a fight but as she reminded herself, that won’t be much of a fight since she’s going to win. 

  
  


She pushed her foot into the floor and with a dart she jumped high into the air. 

As Sephiroth begin to become smaller and smaller she activated her Time Materia and within seconds she attacked him kicking Masamune to the side and pushing him to the floor. 

————————

Sephiroth slowly exhaled a breath when he found his apprentice standing above him. A smile forming across her lips. 

  
Her hair was all frizzy and he noticed the slight unrhythmic heaving of her chest.

Oh, he was very proud of her. 

Y/n. 

The silver hero couldn’t help but to smile and to rememberer the countless times she fell because of him but now, he was the one. 

He never thought of training anyone in his lifetime but here he is and with him came this girl. That mysterious girl. 

Yes, when he first felt her presence, he remembered his time in Hojo‘s laboratory and how much he had to endure because of him. But when he saw her, with those white curls and that steel stare in her eyes, he couldn’t help but to smile. 

He knew she was someone special. It wasn’t normal for an average person to sense people near them, and the fact that even her body didn’t accept the mako treatment left him wondering, if she might be like him. 

Special. 

She bent down to him, and although he might expect something in his mind, she simply offered her small hand to him.

“Thank you”, he said. 

She nodded before asking “what next? Shall we do a rematch or do we want to team up?”

Sephiroth chuckled.

“No”, he said “you’ll be going to you room and I’d like you to prepare for your first upcoming mission with the Turks” he stated calmly. 

“Are you sure, Master?”

“You proved yourself more than anyone these past months. And I’m sure, you’ll lead this perfectly.”

She watched him with surprise.

“Wait, what? I’ll be leading the mission.”

He nodded.

“You are ready. I believe in you.”

  
  


He watched when the girl makes her way to the exit with full of excitement before she turned. 

  
“Where will I be going?”

“Gongaga.” Sephiroth answered. 


	12. Gongaga mission 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is ready to depart from Shinra and lead her first mission with her division zero. Upon reaching the reactor, she realize that with accomplishment comes always a greater prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summary will function for the next upcoming Gongaga chapters!

The day has dawned very early. And the preparation for the mission proceeded very good. 

Y/n sat between the well known duo Reno and Rude when Tseng disclosed the mission of Gongaga. 

It was her task to infiltrate the reactor near Gongaga village and to stop the revolutionaries from destroying it. 

She couldn’t help but to notice how inherently good both Reno and Rude were when it came to presenting their steps. 

Two groups are listed. One by her lead and the other by Tseng, he is leading the defense squad.

She stud up very early just to get herself an fitting outfit which she’ll call her DeepGround uniform. 

Her outfit consisted of an greyish battle suit with two leg holster and a back holster to keep her sword in place. 

Around her shoulders she had wrapped a red poncho which had both Shinra and DeepGround emblem sewn on. And her hair was wrapped into a tight braid. 

Y/n took a long look onto her hands. The silk fabric which hugged her hands very tight, felt cold and foreign. 

At last,  at last, she could later in life, tell that she has fought in war as a  woman.  Not much to think about, she curled her hands together and watched as her devision  zero,  where lined up in front of her. All in pitch black clothing, with guns and knifes. 

Her eyes didn’t leave her force, but from what she could tell, Reno and Rude prepared the upcoming flight. They’d both shook there hands when they departed in separate directions. Leaving her and Tseng as well as their forces in the hallway of HQ. 

“Miss y/n?” Tseng approached her with a pile of documents in his hands.

“You need to inform your group now. Tell them what’s going to happen, what their mission is and how long they’ll get to fulfill it.”

Not much to her relief, she noticed the long pause between her and the men. They all scanned the commander, her frame and the documents. 

“Can you do this?” Tseng asked. 

“Yes” she replied. “I can.”

She walked to the front lines, keeping her back straight and her sight focused. 

“It this all of them?” She’d asked her companion whom calls himself Roche. A rebel among the lines of Soldier and a big dazzler. She would liked it if Zack would accompanying her but he has business to attend. 

“Sure as hell are” he’d replied giving her a cocky smile. 

She breathed heavily. 

“We seek an important task. And this is no common mission for infantry soldiers but perhaps the most relevant for you. Failure to pass the mission will result in a dramatic failure for Shinra” she announced. 

“ _So are we just expendable Soldiers for_ _ this  mission and if we fail it will be not in our favor?”_

“Dunno” Roche replied. “But you surely are going to be tacken for granted since you are  stepping out of your line.”

Worried, y/n toke a few steps forward, eyes on Roche. The infantry Soldier looked between them both before he shuts his mouth and lowered his head. 

She continued by saying: “of course, every single one of us is expandable. But this doesn’t matter, we’re fighting for a better future under the lead of Shinra. Your mission is to take the reactor at Gongaga and give me time to stop the bomb. We’re setting up a camp near Gongaga village and departing at 0600. Tseng can hold the lines but not for much long. If we fail, if we take to long, we have no choice but to reach HQ by foot....we have only one day to take it. Understood?”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am!” they yelled.

It was some hours later, when the sound of the great ocean and the rotation of the wings bursted into her ears and she snapped her eyes open. The wind was very angry, and misted clouds crawled under the cloak of the blue sky. 

The helicopter shook for a moment, leaving everyone gasping in fear. 

Hurrying over to the cockpit to take a closer look, the white haired girl managed to identify the cause of it. Not far from their breakpoint she noticed a small group of people aiming with arrow and bows, rocks and sticks , whatever they could find, shooting at them. 

“Yo y/n” Reno mumbled between closed teeth while dodging the ‘attacks’, “do something about it.”

She nodded before walking back to the cabin. 

“Listen up” she said in a strikt tone, “we have some unwanted intruders blocking our breakpoint. I’ll start the first attack and secure the place. Two of you will follow me immediately. I don’t want any losses.”

She slid the door open and secured herself by grappling onto the cold wall. Her hair whipped in the wind and she needed to shout. 

“On my lead...go!”

She took all her courage and jumped off the helicopter. A choice she wouldn’t dare to take months ago. But she was stronger now. She was faster. She was different. 

Her body raced down, lower and lower. Underneath her, she could see mountains now, with peaks white and grey strings of rivers, crawling down a valley. 

_Wait_... , she thought. 

_I’ve seen this before, haven’t I?_

_No, I dreamed it before._

She moved her head, although the wind was strong. 

_Open your eyes_.

There, she looked to her left and evaded and arrow, which was flying right past her. 

Her hand moved to the handle of her sword and with one big stroke she created a big wind whip.

It was just a few seconds after her feet finally stood ground. With the help of her Materia, she reduced the damage of gravitation and the pain in her legs. To her side, to infantries joint, aiming with their guns. Y/n herself got into fight position, ready to strike. 

And despite it seemed like an unfair fight, y/n was ready to fight. 

It was ridiculous. 

She needed to win. 


	13. Gongaga mission 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is ready to depart from Shinra and lead her first mission with her division zero. Upon reaching the reactor, she realize that with accomplishment comes always a greater prize.

The day was grey and bitter cold, and her Soldiers would not take depart.   
  


The infantries had taken one long look at the aftermath of the fight before they unpacked all the tents. They huddled together at the edge of the campfire on a bank with the guns between their legs.

The wind was hauling like never before, which was quite unfamiliar even for a region like Gongaga. There was no sight of warm weather and the shiny sun.

Roche even felt it too, snuggling in his blanket. His nose started to became pitch red. Even a third class Soldier was defenseless against Mother Nature.   
  


_They should go to rest.  
_

“Bloody hell”. He’d growled loud to get y/n attention. “Fuck Shinra for that. That’s the gratitude we get for freezing or ass off!”

Y/n only moved closer to the campfire. Roche snapped his hands above his head. “Let’s not forget that you better take care of us”, he warned her, his nose flowing.   
  


Y/n stood with her arms crossed over her chests and her hands rolled into a fist. She wasn’t cold at all, although she’d only wore a battle suit.   
  


“It’s to late to argue, Roche” she said.   
And she only heard a frown, coming from his direction. 

She glanced at him once before she made her way over to a small glade.   
  


The moon had cast his light, reveling weapons from whom she called revolutionaries.  
  


“Hm”, y/n got down to her knees to grab a gun which was covered in dirt.   
  


“They’re all useless.”

It was for a brief moment, that she felt pity and sorry for what she’d done. For ending those lives, although they didn’t had a chance. And how shall they defend themselves against weapons from Shinra? Against Soldier?   
  
She threw it back into the mud and watched how it sank into the deeps.

  
  


Darkness has fallen upon the team who made rest near Gongaga village. It was a quiet night, after the storm made its way south and y/n felt secure in her tent.   
  


She couldn’t sleep so she wondered what Zack is doing at this time of hour.   
  


_Probably sleeping.  
_

Her mind drifted over to the boy Lue, whom she shared something with. She hoped to see him again after her mission. It’s been already six months since she last saw him, and she never forgot his words that night.   
  


_Watch over Sephiroth..._

Sephiroth. Sephiroth.

She wondered what _he_ was doing. Does he also think about her when no one else is watching?   
  


Y/n hoped so.   
  


After everything that happened. From her awakening and her loss of memories, Sephiroth was the first one she embraced into those memories. Someone she holds dear to her heart.   
  


Hell, she would give him her heart if he’d only asked.   
She would give him everything.   
  


If she would tell Zack what her feelings are towards Sephiroth, he would call it love. Genesis would call it admiring and Angeal companionship.   
  


She knew that her feelings towards him a real and pure. Unconditional. But there was something else. It felt like, she was drawn to him. Not because of his looks or talents. No, it was as if her body needs to be near him.   
  


Only then, she would feel whole.   
  


“Heads up!” The shout came suddenly, from Roche, and quickly made its way towards her.   
  


“Keep your guards up, there someone between the trees!”

Y/n racked herself up and followed the rest.   
  


Roche stood before the trees with his sword in his hands, the infantries stood near him, their weapon pointed up.   
  


“On my lead” Roche said.   
  


“Stop!” Y/n said. “We will not attack, and Roche keep that sword down. Those people will not bring any harm to us.”

”What? If we won’t attack, than they will. And don’t think they’ll twitch” Roche said.

” _Their might be thousands”_ someone called from behind.   
  


“Quiet! ” y/n yelled. “Perhaps they are thousands” she reached for her sword. “But this one will not bring any harm to us! ” she cut the tree in half.   
  


The trunk made a loud crack before it fell to its right, revealing a little girl behind it.   
  


The little girl blinked her black little eyes before she started crying.   
  


Y/n could see her tears rolling down her cheeks. _This isn’t fair,_ she though as she got to her knees. Her legs were stiff from laying all night. She settled her sword next to herself, telling the girl that there is no danger. 

She wrapped her poncho around her shoulders and embraced her arms as soon as the girl ran up to her.   
  


The girl was crying so heavily that for one moment y/n felt vulnerable, like a child.   
  


“It’s okay” she said.

”God” she heard Roche whimper. The third class Soldier lurched to his knees, his hair shortly brushing her face.   
  


“Are you done?” he asked. “Heya girl wanna hear something cool? I once dreamed of two girls who...”

“Shut up” y/n said. “Are you going to tell us what’s wrong?” she than asked the little girl.   
  


“Bad people”, she brought under half a cry and half anger, and suddenly her voice was full of rage.   
  


“They’re killing my family!”

  
  


Adrenalin was pumping into her veins when she rushed through darkness and mud, forests and rivers when she made contact with Gongaga village.   
  
  


Near the horizon, were mountain ans sky met, she could see a hand full of people, armed with weapons.   
  


The others followed close to her.   
  


“There” the girl said with her finger pointing, “that’s were I live, ans that’s were the bad people attack.”

”Listen y/n, you may lead this mission, but you can’t expect from us to fight for _them._ You can’t help them” Roche mumbled with soft spoken words.   
  


“I can. We _will_ help”, said y/n. And her word was meant.   
  


The little girl ran down a hill, and y/n followed. The dirt under them, was all wet and muddy and y/n kept a close watch not to fall. Yet when they reached the small graveyard, which was right next to the entrance, standing all ready to fight, y/n took her sword in both of her hands. “Roche” she said, “I want your council, and tell me the truth.” 

”Yes” he’d said.   
  


“If we stay and help, will our actions be praised well? Here in Gongaga?”

Roche turned around, “why are you asking?”

”Because” she said, “because I want to be a hero” she told him.   
  


“These people could lure you into a trap, y/n. A Soldier is worth more than any infantry Soldier. Especially you can’t risk it.”

”I know my worth, Roche. And it is not Shinra who made me think about that.” Y/n turned away from him, and watched the village. “It’s the people.”

She stormed off, giving her team the sign to attack.   
  


  
  


Gongaga village blew part into blood and chaos. People were screaming, children were crying and Soldiers were fighting. When y/n turned to look at the fight, she had only a second to evade the attacks of a big bald man. He held a big axe in his hands and took a swing.   
  


Y/n spun around his tall frame before she pierced her sword through his left leg.   
He cried out loud before turning around and kicking her in her stomach.   
  


Y/n whimpered for a moment before she jumped back.   
  


“You’re good Soldier _whore,_ but not good enough.”   
  


Y/n only smirked before she reached for her knife and through it directly into his fresh wound.   
  


The big bald man cried out again before he bent down to his knees.   
  


“You know what” y/n said, “ for the next time, less talking more fighting.”

She kicked him in his face.   
  


  
  


“People of Gongaga” y/n said, “do you mourn their deaths? Do you wish different for them?”

“ _We mourn no one who kills our people._ ” She heard someone saying.   
  
  


When she took a closer look, she noticed that the voice was coming from an man. His hair was grey from age and his beard was fresh grown.   
  
“Are you Solider?” He said with light surprise.   
  


“Hell we are” Roche replied full of enthusiasm.   
  


“Than you must know Zack!”

A woman with blackish hair ran up front to y/n. Her eyes were all big and brown.   
  


Y/n could only watch in surprise before she remembered that on Zack’s birthday, he’d talk about his parents and how much he wanted to see them. She could only try to imagine how it’s like having parents.

”Yes” she than said, “we are close friends.”

The woman begin to laugh lightly. 


	14. Fairs Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of Zack‘s birthday party, a glass of wine and a shooting star are the things y/n keeps in her mind for eternal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya let’s go back in time to Zack‘s birthday party. After this chapter I’ll continue with the Gongaga chap. but until then let me hand out some party hats ♪───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────♪

It was just another lesson with Sephiroth in the simulation room, when y/n made the unpleasant mistake to not pay attention. 

She was having a hard time concentrating on training when she knew that Zack’s birthday was just hours away. 

Y/n remembered him talking non stop about how he wanted his birthday to be. Even though it was his sixteenth birthday he couldn’t stop being excited. It made her happy. Since she didn’t know when her own birthday was, she could only get more excited to celebrate her best friend‘s birthday. 

She blocked the monsters attack. 

_What should I get him_ , she thought. 

_What does he like_? 

The beast in front of her roared and lashed out with his claws, giving y/n no time to react. 

She fell to the floor and stayed there even after Sephiroth turned off the simulation. 

“What’s going on with you? Since when do you fail against a Vlakorados?” he asked. His eyes await an immediate answer. 

Y/n didn’t answer. She’d found herself struggling with the words in her mouth. She squeezed her eyes close and ignored his demand. 

She’d only heard him swear before he took her arm. She gladly lent in when his leather glove hand curled around her upper arm. She carefully examined the surroundings when the cold voice of her master snapped her back to reality. 

“What’s going on in there ?” He knocked on her forehead with soft spoken words and quickly moved a few inches away from her when she noticed his hand still wrapped around her arm a minute to long, y/n faced the most curious face expression she’d ever seen.

_ Since when did he showed interest?  _

Y/n cleared her throat “ it’s Zack’s birthday...” 

Sephiroth only curled his brows in even more curiosity. 

“And?” the General insisted. 

“And I want to celebrate it.” she disclosed. 

Her voice crackled at the end of the sentence and she gave him an apologizing look knowing that he now knew the reason behind her heedless behavior. 

She bent down to take her training sword. 

“I know Master....I should pay more attention to the things happening in present and not the future...but I promised him that I would try to celebrate it with him...” she explained, as she picked her sword up, she turned back to him, only to see a rather disappointing look on his face. 

“His parents can’t be with him due to the upcoming war....” she tried again and this time his expression losend. 

She curled her mouth out and made a pout and imitate Zack’s puppy stare only to see him give in. 

He rolled his eyes by this sight and shook his head. 

“Very well. But for that you will make an extra hour tomorrow.” 

Y/n couldn’t help but to smile. She quickly walked towards the exit “ than I see you later alligator!” 

  
  


“Why did I even participate in this?” y/n groaned, when she noticed all the work that had to be done. 

“Because you lost against a Vlakorados” Angeal mocked while tapping her back, “now, you just need to decorate the room. In the mean time, I’m gonna prepare supper for us and Genesis will be her at noon with the cake.”

Y/n only nodded her head before she begun to unpack the happy birthday banner and moved towards the entrance. 

The clock almost hit twelve when Genesis walked passed her with a big package in both of his hands. 

“Heya Genesis”, she called from the other side of the room. 

The auburn haired Soldier only winked at her before he loaded the package off.

“Thank you Genesis”, Angeal had mumbled while he presented the cake to the two. 

It was a two-tier cake with blueish colors and on top was a little sword tucked into the cake. It almost looked like buster sword and y/n could only imagine who created the design. 

  
“So guys” she begun “when will Zack come?”

“In about two hours” Angeal replied. 

  
“Sephiroth will also come. Seems like you awoke the birthday beast inside him”

Genesis added before crackling out of laughter. 

  
  


  
“Happy birthday Zack!!!” 

Zack and Sephiroth only made it half through the door when they were greeted by their friends. While Zack was all light up and begin to laugh out of happiness, Sephiroth sighted, letting the sore muscles in his body relax. He let his eyes slide shut while he inhaled the scent which spreads through the room. As soon as he’d opened his eyes he was greeted by his apprentice whom was looking surprised. Her eyes glanced between the dimmed lights in Zack’s apartment and Sephiroth greeted her with a gentle smile. 

“Okay guys” Angeal announced, “let’s take a photo to remember this moment.” He’d gestured to the small couch. 

Y/n has settled herself between Zack and Sephiroth. Since there wasn’t much space she needed to move closer to Sephiroth. She felt her leg brushing his and glanced up to him for a brief moment. 

Sephiroth had his legs crossed and his right arm was leaned against the headrest. 

Y/n analyst his angelic features and she found herself lucky and jealous at the same time. She only wished to be as beautiful as him and she couldn’t believe that someone like him even existed. 

His brows furrowed and his lips twitched into a small frown when he felt the her starre but soon his lips turned into a small smile. 

“Please, y/n stop.”

Y/n looked down to her shoes, “I’m sorry, master.”

Sephiroth chuckled when he noticed the unpleasant silence of her and her clearly embarrassed. He decided to ease her nerves. 

“It’s not polite to stare”, he’d begun, “when you grew up as a public figure, you learn to appreciate to be invisible.” He looked down at her. 

She noted and the begun to smile. “C’mon master, no one likes to be ignored.”

He moved his head down to her, “well clearly not by everyone.” With that he left his seat and moved towards the small pantry kitchen. 

Y/n couldn’t argue with that.

Y/n couldn’t remember how many drinks Genesis and Angeal had but clearly their was something weird going on. 

Genesis begun to strip down his clothes and chose to table dance to the song Electric de Chocobo and even Angeal joined.

Y/n only shook her head while she grabbed a glass of wine and step outside the balcony. 

She took a sip of her drink and felt how the warm liquid burnt down her throat and into her digestive tract. She grimaced her face. It was her first time drinking alcohol and she couldn’t get it to like it, so she decided to place it aside. 

After some time she felt Zack settling himself next to her. She was happy that he’d offered her a blanked, which she gladly wrapped around herself. 

She noticed the silence behind her. 

“Don’t worry” Zack said “Sephiroth turned down the music. Gen and Angeal should really calm down.”

“It’s been a rough day”, she whispered. 

“And an even more exciting one. You know, I’m happy you joined among Soldier. You were the missing tool between the four of us and you bring joy, even Sephiroth praises you in high tones whenever you’re not around.”

“Really?” she asked and Zack looked at her while nodding his head. 

A irrational happiness spread inside her and she begin to smile. 

“You know, I’m happy that you did all of this for me. It’s hard not seeing your parents even when you joined Soldier voluntary.”

Y/n smiled “I’m glad you like it but without the help of the others I couldn’t done it” she pointed out.

“That’s true” Sephiroth joined. Y/n didn’t realized he was there until now. But maybe that’s because he is a A plus, super Soldier. 

“ _If you are excellent at cooking, than I AM excellent at reading and acting!”_

She heard Genesis babbling from inside. 

“ _You should become a stripper with those moves_ ” Angeal  mumbled between closed mouth and half asleep. 

She never heard Genesis responding which provoked the feeling inside of her that he thought about the idea.

“What’s going in there?” Zack had asked Sephiroth.   
  


The General only took a quick glance to the first class Soldiers “they both argue about talents and loveless and honor. The usual.” 

Y/n emptied the rest of her glass, then resumed to lean against the balustrade. 

“Make a wish guys!” Zack said when he noticed a shooting star. 

For a quiet moment she praised for a deep wish and when she opened her eyes, she saw the starry sky. For a moment she thought to see something between the distanced lights. 

So pretty,  she thought as her eyes roamed the sky. 

_ I wish for a place where I truly belong.  _


	15. Gongaga mission 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n makes the acquaintance with Zack’s parents in Gongaga village. Upon her mission she realize that not everything may go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! 
> 
> Just a quick note on behalf of the FF...  
> I now start to add some music from the Final Fantasy 7 / Crisis Core Soundtrack. 
> 
> With that let’s mosey

CRISIS CORE - FINAL FANTASY VII - Original Soundtrack: Eyes the Color of the Sky 

  
  
“So, how’s Zack doing in Midgar?” Mrs. Fair, Zack’s mother, had asked when she offered y/n a tea.

She’d welcomed her into the small house with a gentle smile before they all, including Zack’s father, took a seat.   
  


“He’s doing very well in Midgar and still keeps that same hyper energy like the day I met him” y/n replied with soft spoken words.   
  


“So you two are pretty close, am I right?” the heavy voice of Mr. Fair resound.   
  


Y/n nodded short before saying: “he’s the first person I would call a friend. Since I begun my training Zack was the one who supported me.”

Mrs. Fair smiled delightful before she took y/n hands into hers and squeezed them tightly.   
  


“We truly miss our son and I wish we could’ve been there for his birthday but please if you return to Midgar give him this as his late birthday gift.”

Y/n examined the gift box closely before she put it into her backpack.   
  


“I will and if you need anything, let me know.”

”There is one thing” Zack’s father said after a short break.   
  


“Gongaga is our home and the only place we know. Ever since Shinra build their reactor here, everything seems to get out of hand. We do not support the people who are not only make enemies with Shinra but also attacking us but we understand their motives.”

Y/n knew that it wasn’t a plead but more likely a statement. Truly she understood why they fought for their land but she also did. She fought for her home as well.

”I understand” she’d said.   
  
  


“What about you” Mr. Fair asked, “do you have family?”

It struck her like lightning. Y/n suddenly felt overpowered by strong feelings and she only smiled in sadness.   
  


“Unfortunately, no. At least I don’t remember having one.”   
  


“I’m sure you’ll find them soon enough” Mrs. Fair assured her.   
  


“Yeah, I hope so.”

  
  
—————-  
  


Slowly the sun begin to rise near the peak of the mountainous ridge.   
  


  
Y/n and Roche, as well as her team begin to surround the area at the reactor.   
Slowly they moved between the shadows of trees.   
  
  


“So” Roche begun, “what’ll you do if we get home?” The third class Soldier crouched next to her. His cocky smile let her look in disgust.

”Well probably taking a shower” she answered while scanning her surroundings.   
  


  
Roche was about to say something but y/n cut him off, “no need to complement Roche, I bet it is provoking.”

“I’m just sayin’ I can’t wait to get out of this country hole and be back on my hot riding bike, needless to say that we both should kick in a rase soon.”

Y/n smiled “maybe but aren’t you a little to short to go out biking?”

”Still taller than you” he’d said. 

  
“Hm” she mumbled signalizing Roche that their little chatter was over.   
  
  


“ _Ma’am!”_ the scouter had yelled.   
  


“ _The sun is already rising. The Turks will depart soon.”_

_”_ I know” y/n replied.   
  


She didn’t understand it. No one was in sight, yet she was certain to recognize the foot’s trail they followed. The reactor stood still and even the calming wind whispered in danger. She felt it. She sensed it. There was something wrong.

”Roche” she whispered.   
  


“Stay here, I’m gonna look for an alternative way in.”

”But! -“

”No. I’m more flexible on my own and I need you to hold the line in case something is wrong.”

Roche nodded before he took the team further south.   
  


Now, she was on her own.   
  


———————

CRISIS CORE - FINAL FANTASY VII - Original Soundtrack: Mako Monopoly 

It smelled like Mako y/n recognized as soon as she jumped up to a prominent ledge and cramped against its steel walls. 

The wind was howling up here but it gave her a good overview. Slowly she begun to walk towards a small ventilation shaft from where the scent stepped outside.

”Gosh” she mumbled.  
  
  
How much she hated it. 

As she peeked through the shaft she noticed the light at the far end and noises which resounded every minute.   
  


_They must be in there._   
  


She inhaled as much air as possible before she kicked the grid a side and squeezed herself in. 

  
  


Around half way she noticed how incredibly warm it became and she also noticed the near end of her tortures moves inside the shaft.   
  


_“We need to make sure that everything goes as planned_ “ a high pitched voice said.   
  


“ _This shall lure him into our trap. And if everything goes as planned, we may be heading home soon.”_

Y/n leaned forward just so her head would peek outside and to her surprise she found a handful of men handling and crafting around a small machine she couldn’t see.   
  


They’d all worn the banners of Wutai with swords she’d never seen before. Especially of a certain one.   
  


He’d worn them near his back. Two individually large katana blades. They were beautiful and dangerous.   
  


She blinked in confusion. Since when does Wutai possess of such swords. They were certainly not made by them.   
  
  


She retreated back into the darkness. 

Some time later she met Roche once again and informed him over her results.

”That dosen’t sound good” he said after a small pause. He made that worried look she only knew from Angeal whenever Zack made something stupid.

”It isn’t. But moreover they talked about a trap and I bet they meant us” y/n said in a sarcastic way.   
  


This was their only chance to ensure the safety of Gongaga and the reactor and she doesn’t attend on walking all the way back to Midgar.   
  


“New plan” she announced.

”I’m not sure what this machine is which they’re building but it sure as hell has one mission - to destroy. Roche and I will retrieve it and analyze it. I only guess it’s a bomb since they already announce that the reactor will blow up.”

_”What if it’s a lie?”_ Someone asked.

”I doubt that. Since they already know that we’re here we might as well say hello especially with that surprise in there. Let’s crash a party.”

  
————————

  
_Be ready to fight at all time._   
  


Sephiroth had lectured her at the beginning of her training. Standing between the forces of Wutai and her team she felt the heaviness of her sword rather pleasant. Although she wished he could be here next to her.   
  


She now saw the striking man, whom wore the magnificent swords on his back. His faced was scarred and he’d worn his armor in proud.   
  


Although when he saw her at first, when y/n stepped out of the shadows into the greenish lights, he’d locked rather surprised as if he’d saw a ghost.   
  


She didn’t cared at all and instead she got right into fight position. Balancing her weight on her right leg she faced her counterpart with such selflessness it would made her master proud. 

“I thought Shinra would send someone more _suitable_ for this kind of mission” the man had yelled.   
  


“Am I not suitable enough or are you just scared to fight against a girl?” she replied.   
  


“I’m just surprised. Just like my brothers are. We thought that maybe... _Sephiroth_ may come” he said. “After all he was the one who killed our families.”

  
His words spit out like dirt. He was that kind of evil y/n read of in her books about the Wutai, the kind of evil who would poison you until you beg for death.   
  


She knew that soon or later the war will catch up with her. Thus she didn’t thought that soon. 

She needed him to stay mad so that he’ll make a false move giving her time to not only win this fight but to save the reactor.   
  


“My pardon young lady but I could’ve sworn you came along with a group of soldiers.”   
  


“They are here” y/n said “but we’re they shall go you don’t have to know.“

“So our fight may be fair“ he announced.   
  


“I bet after all you’re only a Wutai.”


	16. What may be dead once can’t die twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gongaga mission meets its summit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chap for y’all. Hope you like it （╹◡╹）♡

CRISIS CORE - FINAL FANTASY VII - Original Soundtrack: Timely Ambush 

The man pulled his two swords. Something y/n noticed is that the swords didn’t actually stayed in his hands but are floating next to him and giving an unnatural steeling sound. 

_Magic swords_ , she thought.   
  


He rushed at her; took a mighty jump and whirled the handle of the sword so strongly, y/n believed the wind whips around her.   
  
  


Y/n didn’t wait long. She felt the pleasant heaviness of her sword wielding in her hands and their swords clang together.   
  


Like never before she begin to trust her sword. Her legs carried her over the floor so fast, it made her look as if she would dance.   
  
  


She made a butterfly twist just fast enough before the blade could touch her face. 

  
Y/n didn’t had time to think.   
  


The man rushed to her side and with one big push he kicked his foot into her angle. She heard her bone crack and fell to the ground. 

“Fuck!“ she yelled.

—————-

General Sephiroth had made his way through HQ with such tense it’d killed him.  
  
  


He again was to leave for another mission in a few weeks. And he couldn’t wait to return just to leave for another.   
  


Being a Solider was tiring even for the first class.   
  


Taking a deep breath he begin to settle down in his office chair. Letting himself relax he listend when the rain purred against the big window behind him.   
  


His fingers reached for his phone to check if he’d got any mail but instead found a message from his prentice from several weeks.  
  


He‘d got used that every now and then she’d sent a small text reminding him of things he wouldn’t forget or her infamous jokes she would make. 

He never deleted a single conversation between the two. Somehow he wanted them on his phone so whenever he felt like it, he could re-read them.   
  


A memory to remind him of his feelings.   
  


His phone turned shoot and he was left with the black screen and his own reflection. He hated his eyes.   
  


They reminded him of a killer. Unlike the mako once which represented Shinra and Soldier he represented a killer. A monster.   
  


_Maybe that’s the reason y/n never looked into a mirror whenever she passed one.  
_

He knew that she was longing for something she wouldn’t find in Midgar maybe something she wouldn’t find on this continent. But hell, he didn’t wanted her to leave. To find a purpose outside Midgar were he can’t follow her.   
  


“I’ve grown protective over that girl, didn’t I“ he mumbled more to himself.   
  
  


“But we can’t always get what we want.”

Sooner or later he needed to accept that.   
  


  
—————

CRISIS CORE - FINAL FANTASY VII - Original Soundtrack: Parting of ways 

“Look at you. I thought you were a fighter.”   
  


The man was cycling the girl’s lying body like a animal ready to kill its pray.   
  


Y/n clenched her teeth and begin to crawl towards her sword. 

  
She wouldn’t give him this favor. She won’t just die without a proper fight.

He kicked her again, again and again until she could only whimper.

  
For a second she laid still, starring the man into his pale eyes.

  
Then suddenly he raised his eyes open again and muttered: “I-I know you. You are -“

She raised her sword and rammed it into his throat, twisting her sword, making him gap.

  
His swords instinctively begin to fade like white sparkles leaving him defenseless.

There was a final sound which left his throat before his body fell to the ground.   
  


_“Nara...”_

Her blade stain red with blood dripping from its tip.   
  


She’d killed him.   
  


For a few minutes she just stood there. Being in trance she recalled his last words.   
Nara...was she Nara? Her body stood froze until two strong arms wrapped around her, carrying her out of the reactor.   
  
  


“Y/n” Roche has yelled.   
  


“Y/n, we have to deactivate the bomb, now!”

Y/n shook herself back to reality. 

  
“Understood” she said giving him a nod.   
  


She rushed towards the small machine carefully.   
  


The timer already started leaving them little more than two minutes.   
  


“Fuck” Roche said nervously. 

  
“What should we do” he mumbled. 

  
She stepped next to him and observed the machine. 

“It seems like the machine isn’t remotely controlled.”

”Which means?”

”Means we should be able to trigger it. Maybe the countdown will stop or it’ll blow up faster then we can act.”

”That’ll at least solves our problems” he said.

Y/n laughed quietly.   
  


  
“Step aside, Roche.” The third class Soldier looked at his commander for a few seconds before he took a few steps back.   
  


She begin to cut the cap open.   
  


“Oh well” she said.   
  


The classical red and blue cords leaving either to a miracle or missable effect if she would cut one of them.   
  


“Take it or leave it” she said when she cut both of them. Suddenly she stopped.   
  


Pain. There was pain.

Y/n felt her stomach taking a jabbing pain. When she turn to look she found one of the two katana ripping through her battle suit.   
  


She turned and found the man stretching his hand, leading the blade right through her body before he once again collapsed.   
  


She gasped in horror when she unintentionally drew the sword out of her body.   
  


Unable to comprehend what just happened she only turned motionless before her legs gave in and she fell to her knees.   
  


Everything around her seemed to go in slow motion. Even when Roche turned to see his commander dying seemed so slow for her.   
  


Then everything went black.   
  


————-

The clock just his past midnight when Sephiroth was called to the aerodrome elevation uninformed of what happened.   
  


Zack, the puppy stood at the entrance watching the distant closing helicopter coming closer.   
  


“It’s the Turks” Sephiroth noticed right away when he recognized the certain helicopter.   
  


His mind begin to darken.

Y/n went with them.   
  


————-

The noise around her fading to the background and the unbearable beep in her ear made her crying in pain.   
  


She noticed the greenish glow around her.   
  


_Midgar, we are in Midgar again.  
_

Her hand wandered to her fresh wound and she watched her hand drenched in red blood.   
  


She didn’t noticed that Roche had carried her out of the helicopter neither Zack screaming her name.   
  


Only when she felt two pair of arms lifting her carefully she lifted her eyelids to find her master carrying her in his arms bridal style. He held her close to his tight embrace.  
  


“Sephiroth” she mumbled in pain.   
  


“I failed -“

He shushed her quiet when they reached the elevator.   
  


“Sephiroth...” she called his name, weakly, her voice breaking at the end of the sentence. Then a soft cry followed when she pressed her face closer to his bare chest.

He gently begin to caress her pale face and her arm even after her eyes went shut. 

  
  
When Sephiroth entered the medical station doctors immediately begin to rush over to the General.

It took them some time to take her away from him as he refused to let her go.   
  


_“You have to let her go, General.”_

_  
  
_He couldn’t let her go. She will die. Everything around him seemed to paralyze around him. He didn’t even notice that his friends gathered around him petting his shoulders, telling him to let go of her.

He felt Angeal’s hand resting on his shoulder plate. When he turned to look he saw his friend looking in concern.   
  


There is nothing they can do.

There is nothing he can do.   
  


He only watched little y/n get carried away. He watched Zack yelling her name desperately and he watched as everything around him went dark.


	17. Dreams and Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With y/n being hardly wounded we get a glimpse of Zack’s life in Shinra and his strife to become a first class Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for my all time fave Zack (*´∀`)♪. It’s mainly about Zack and his relationship towards y/n and his perspective of Soldier, dreams and honor.

CRISIS - CORE - FINAL FANTASY VII - Original Soundtrack - Dreams and Honor 

Zack Fair dodged the second hit of his comrade just fast enough before he could strike him down.   
  


He held the hilt of his sword more clumsier and without second thoughts.   
  


Zack couldn’t concentrate. Not with y/n fighting for her life.   
  


Metal slashed together with more metal and the two boys begin to cycle one another.   
  


“Woah, Zack? You good?”   
  


“Yeah, I’m good.”

Kunsel looked at him with confusion and shouldered his weapon.   
  


“You know we’ve been training for some years...what’s going on?”

”Its just” Zack rolled down to the floor and spread his arms like an angel “you know my friend y/n, on her first mission she’s been deeply wounded and now no one can tell if she will make it.”

It’s the truth. He overheard how Genesis and Angeal talked about her condition and even Sephiroth who left unwillingly to his mission had a huge fight with doctors who wouldn’t let him in to see her. Zack on the other hand, sneaked in whenever he could.   
  


Right know he couldn’t concentrate on anything. Even his drive for first class was clouded as time went on.   
  


“She was badly wounded just from a sword?”, Kunsel replied while he crouched down to met the gaze of Zack.   
  


“No Kunsel, that wasn’t a regular Wutai sword. Not even a sword stolen from Shinra. That was an ancient one. A _magic_ sword”, Zack explained.   
  


Zack shook his head, “I’ve never saw a wound that bad. It did not only ripped through her but even cursed severely damage to her inner organs.”   
  


Kunsel let out a loud breath.   
  


“I know”, Zack mumbled, “that’s some deep shit.”

”Isn’t she like something special? I mean she’s never training with us or the thirds but yet she’s one of us -“

”She is _very_ special. I don’t know how special but -“ he stopped talking and turned around, “never mind.”

Kunsel begin to chuckle because of Zack’s odd behavior.   
  


“How about we and Luxiere get somethin’ to eat and after that maybe you can visit her.”

“Maybe another time, Kunsel.”

Kunsel clapped in his lap before he got up.

”Have it your way, Zack. Feel free to visit me if you need a friend.”

He walked towards his friend and clapped his shoulder before he left the simulation room leaving Zack Fair drowning in thoughts of his friend.

  
—————

Zack spotted the doctor responsible for y/n well being and quickly rushed towards her, passing some thirds.   
  


“Doctor Rose!” Zack had called before she was off to leave.   
  


The young woman turned around to see once again the second class Soldier who spent all his time in the medical station.   
  
  


He walked over her and when his mako eyes faced to look at her he was greeted with a warm smile.   
  


“Hello Zack”, she said.   
  


“I would like to say that this is a surprise but I should know that you’re coming.”

Zack nodded calmly.

  
“I would like to ask how y/n is?” He explained following her down the white corridors of the medical station.   
  
  


“Well, you won’t stop even if I would forbid you to see her -“ she opened the door to the station and gave him a small nod.   
  


“Go” she whispered.   
  


And Zack thanked her a thousand times.

“Heya y/n” Zack whispered with soft words. He begin to sit down next to her bed and watched how her breath was calmly and almost peaceful.   
  


“You know, it’s kind off boring without you. And we all miss you...” 

He bent down to lean his arms onto his lap and looking outside the window.   
  
  


“You know, lately Angeal would lecture me about dreams and honors and how I should embrace my dreams to become a hero. But honestly I can’t see any of them. ‘To become a first class Soldier you have to get rid of any weaknesses whether you are injured or even facing death’ Angeal said to me when I first joined Soldier. But all that talent in Soldier comes with arrogance and such a attitude which demanded absolute perfection and I don’t know if I can be like that.”

He took a deep breath and looked at his sleeping friend. Her once honey brown skin is now pale and her hair turned even whiter if that’s even possible. But she’s alive and that’s all that matters.   
  


_She’s alive.  
_

He again said in his mind.   
  


“You know what, y/n. I will make it through for the both of us.”

He placed his hand over her head and brushed her hair back.   
  


“Honor and dreams, I would restore your honor and I’ll keep your dreams for you as well and if you wake up, we’ll both make it. I promise.”

  
And Zack meant it. 

Later that day he would knock on Kunsel’s door and with a saddened smile he stepped into his friends dorm telling him all about his talks with y/n. 


	18. “Lovers used to give these when they were reunited”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow flowers symbolize reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry late Christmas everyone! 
> 
> We eventually coming closer and closer to the events of Crisis Core which also dawns the summit of the story and soon ( not ) the end.
> 
> *Dramatic take - off in high heels*
> 
> Expect as always spelling mistakes. I’ll correct them over time. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“You _can’t!_ ” General Sephiroth has smashed his fists onto the table and watched Director Lazard with deadly eyes.   
  


“You won’t sent her down there; she’s not ready.”   
  


_That bastard Hojo, using her for his dirty experiments,_ Sephiroth thought, he kept his guard very high and his facial expression unreadable, hoping Lazard wouldn’t notice Sephiroth’s concern for his prentice.

“I will, Sephiroth” the director had answered with simple words, leaving the General speechless.   
  
  


_They all think she is unreliable, not worthy and expandable!_

  
Sephiroth, less than grateful, watched as he slammed his body against the cold wall, next to Lazard’s door.   
  


“Excuse my lack of respect towards the Shinra company but you, Lazard? And I though you would carry honor for Solider.” His voice lowering very dangerously.   
  


Lazard only exhaled very heavily, obviously disturbed by his comrades words, he’d lowered his head.   
  


“Her body mutated, Sephiroth”, he explained. “We can’t waste potential like that, not with her being right in our hands. It’ll be all waisted if she stays with you.”

Sephiroths heart jagged.   
  
  
Clearly he haven’t train her in the arts he learned but just the basics. It’s what he’d done the whole time and yet she became a fighter. Was it because of her own determination or because she _is_ talented after all?   
  


Sephrioth could only guess. He yet knew so little about his prentice that it made him think about her day-in and day-out.   
  


They didn’t talked much on a private base. Yes, they had a little chatter about training and he even told her stories of Wutai and Midgar. She is eager of knowledge, which he like. Unlike his friend Genesis, who had all his head poisoned with that pain of a book ‘Loveless’ or Angeal with his talking of honor and dreams.   
  


She listend to him for hours. She didn’t questioned much, she simply accepted the things as they were. Just like when she first joined, when he first found her in the laboratory...she accepted to stay.   
  


And yet she was still naiv. She took a lot of Zack’s personality. Thinking like a hero and acting like one when in fact, she was a lost one. Just like Sephiroth. Perhaps that’s the reason he cares so much of her. 

“It was only a matter of time. Remember it was never our attention to let her be train by you nor be up here. She belongs to GroundZero. We both had a deal, Sephiroth. You will train her until a certain amount of time and after that she will fulfill her purpose.”

”Her purpose?”

”A simple test. She will lay the foundation of future generations of Soldier. If she succeeds, she can join Soldier.”

Sephiroth’s mind darkened.   
  


“And if she fails?”

”You will never see her again.”

Sephiroth rushed forward, pointing his Masamune against Lazard’s head.   
  
  
“I warn you Lazard, she is _my_ prentice. She is my responsibility.”

  
“Hm” Lazard only moved the sword away from him before he smoothed out his suit.   
  


“This is a classified priority. I am not even allowed to tell you this but it comes from direct order.”

”Shinra” Sephiroth growled.   
  


Lazard nodded.   
  


What the hell does Shinra want from y/n? Deciding not to wait any longer the General rushed towards the door. Before he could disappear from Lazard’s eyesight, the director said something after him.   
  
  


“Six months.”   
  


The General turned around.   
  


“You have six months left with her.”   
  


—————

  
_The young woman was sitting outside a bench in a meadow full of yellow flowers.  
_  
  


_The quietness of the wind, the whisper of flowers and the playing of clouds, had sent a relief over her face.  
  
_

_She was finally home, after all._

It has been several weeks maybe even months, when the white haired girl finally arose from her long sleep back to reality.   
  


She found herself in the medical station, with white walls and one big window, exposing the city on a deeper level.

  
So she was still alive, because all she had seen was darkness and than came the light.   
She couldn’t leave, even if her body let her become one with the lifestream. She couldn’t just go without ever coming back, without saying goodbye.   
  
  
She still felt the pain or more like a burning pain in her lower half of her stomach and one lift of her blanket confirmed it.   
There was fresh blood on her clothes staining it’s part red.

Deciding not to stay like that, y/n pushed herself off of the bed and flinched when she felt how her entire body tighten together by the contact of her foot with the cold floor. 

_  
What a weird feeling that is.  
  
  
_As if she would walk for the first time, she took a tight grip of the edge of her bed, and moved each feet at the time. _  
_

  
“Woah y/n - is that you?” a gentle male voice had asked.   
  


Y/n turned to see Zack resting in a chair, having one eye open.   
  


One of the stock blankets was wrapped around his body and he’d rest both his legs onto the night table.   
  


He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and yawned.   
  


“Zack...” y/n had whispered.   
  


Feeling her throat being dried out, she cleared it.   
  


_Has it been that long_?   
  


“Thank god, you’re ok.”   
  


Y/n didn’t had the chance to look up. Her friend had embraced her into a tight hug the moment she turned away.   
  
  


Being overwhelmed by feelings, y/n froze in the arms of her friend. She’d needed all her strength to lift her arm, so she decided to just whisper a quiet ‘thank you’ before he’d let her go.   
  


She took a long look at him realizing that he slept in her room for maybe days.   
  


She saw the tiredness and sadness in his eyes and...tears. Tears running down Zack’s face. 

She understood why. The circumstances weren’t any easy for him and she hated it to see him like that.

“Zack I-“

”Don’t say it” Zack said. “It wasn’t your fault and you didn’t failed.”

Y/n nodded in acceptance. Still she felt like a failure. She couldn’t celebrate her victory or make a bad joke about the mission itself. She didn’t even told Zack -.   
  


“Zack! I met your -“

Again he silenced her and hugged her again.   
  


“You made us all worried!”

_Us?_ She thought. 

————

She told Zack a lot that day. Of how she saved Gongaga village to meeting his parents.   
  


And Zack he couldn’t hide how proud he was and how happy.

She had never saw her friend so happy.   
  


  
He expressed how he wanted to become a Soldier ever since he heard about Sephiroth and that almost everyone joined because of the same reason.   
  


He even told her about Kunsel and that he like for her to meet his first friend at Shinra.   
  


“Do you think you can return back?” Zack asked, helping her to change her shirt, she wanted to change herself.

”Yes, I think so” she replied.   
  


Zack smiled delighted.   
  


Somehow she couldn’t wait to return to formal training and to see everyone again. Including Sephiroth. She once sensed him. During a night, where she had woken up for a couple of seconds, she saw those predator eyes and a hand resting above her own one, caressing it gently before she drifted away.   
  


Ever since nothing. But, she couldn’t blame him. He was on and off, being busy with work and fighting. There was no space left for her. Not the prentice, but y/n herself.   
  


“Zack...do you mind brushing my hair? It’s all tangled and my head is hurting -“

”I got you” he assured, pressing his hand in her shoulder, forcing her to lower onto the bed. He’d took a sit right behind her and begun to let the brush pass through her curls.   
  


————

Sephiroth had made his way through the medical station, wanting nothing more but to check on little y/n. After what he had heard from Lazard he needed to spent every bare second he can have. He needs to train her harder, that’s for sure, because he wanted to see her again, after six months.   
  
He was just behind the door to her room when he noticed the small open gap of it and he lurked inside. There he found y/n resting on her bed backwards and Zack brushing her hair gently. She’d closed her eyes looking almost peaceful.   
  


_She enjoys his company._

He scrunched the paper in his fist harder.   
  


That should’ve been him in there not Zack. But...

He watched his hand in disbelief.

What is going with him. Isn’t he Sephiroth. The cold hearted Soldier who carried little affection for people?   
  
  


Maybe it was for the better. Who wanted to see him first thing when someone wakes up anyway.   
  


————

Night has dawned over the city of Midgar and y/n was happy to finally return back to her dorm.   
  


On her way she met several Soliders who congratulated her on her success of Gongaga and even Roche behaved for once.   
  


Being ready to drift back to sleep, y/n noticed something on her working table.   
  


It was a yellow flower, which yellow petals felt soft under her skin and a sheet of paper or more a crumbled one.   
  
  
Caught by curiosity she carefully took the paper into her hands. 

Her hands carefully traced the lines of the elegant written sentence ‘Invitation to the upcoming anniversary of the Shinra Electric Company’.   
  
  


She glanced over to the flower and back onto the paper, wondering who might have brought it here.   
  


She didn’t knew that Shinra would soon celebrate but she knew the meaning behind those flowers.   
  


Those flowers symbolize _reunion._


	19. Seventh Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of recovery y/n finds herself in Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My choice for this particular song later on is based on a movie that I watched a few days ago. I also thought that it fit the overall ‘theme’ for this and the next chapter:)

Y/n was just out of the shower. She slipped on a pair of trousers, belted it, and then put on a big shirt. Her hair was still soaking wet, but she could hear the heavy footsteps coming from behind her door. There was a little smile on her face. It was Zack, she was quiet sure it must be Zack.

  
She would leave with Zack at once. He had that weird idea to spent the day outside Shinra.

He said he would take her to _heaven._ He would even bring Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth. 

She didn't talked to her master eversince she was injured. And he never dared to call her, not even once. Zack refered to Sephiroth's behavior as a way of 'dealing with the things on his own' while he tried to imitate the cold, deep voice. Y/n did laugh it off at first, but now she wondered if he even cared about her lying in the hospital for several weeks. She knew very well that he was a busy man, always fighting and training others but isn't there a little bit of time for her? The prentice?

A knock broke off her inner thoughts and y/n very much forgot that Zack stood behind close doors. 

"I'm coming!" she called. 

She opened the door, and welcomed her friend with a big, warm smile. 

Zack too greeted her with a big smile before he embraced her into a hug. 

"I missed you so much!" he cried hysterically. 

"Zack it's only been some hours!" y/n replied.

"Yeah but still" he let go off her and took one long look into her room. She was still living in that small apartment with one window and a small bedroom, giving her no space to do any sorts of training. 

"You should move to a bigger apartment" Zack admitted.

"It's not like that it is very comfortable, you know. But up there, with the others, we could have more fun."

"Fun?" she wondered, clearly ovewhelmed by Zack's honesty. 

She turned to look at her apartment in disbelief before she looked at him with anger in her eyes. 

"Zack Fair are you insulting my apartment!" She slammed her hands onto her hips and looked at him.   
  


Zack stumbled backwards.

"Y/n...I don't mean it like that" Zack said but y/n could only frown. 

"Let's role" she said before she grapped him by his collar and dragged him out of her beloved apartment. 

  
  


The wind send a shiver down her spine, when she and Zack passed the endless streets of Sector 7. On their way Zack tried to talk her into taking a break from things, of course she knew that she didn’t felt fit enough to endure the hard training, but the girl insisted on. 

Now that she was finally out, she was not giving up yet. 

She was excited to see the others, ans she felt the upcoming tingle in her stomach when she thought of seeing her friends again. 

Zack continued to bubble over with pride and how he was going to change the world, when they shift their subject to the topic destiny. 

Zack lead her to bar which stairs let to the entrance of Seventh Heaven. Her eyes widened. 

That’s what Zack meant. 

The Seventh Heaven. 

She stopped at the end of the stairs and looked up to the label. 

“It just opened recently. Kunsel talked about it a few weeks ago and recommend to me” Zack said when he saw his friend looking somewhat surprised.

“C’mon the others are waiting inside.” He took y/n’s hand and lead her into the bar of Seventh Heaven. 

The boys were sitting around a big, brown table in the far end of Seventh Heaven. 

With Angeal and Sephrioth being in a deep conversation and Genesis ordering a round for everyone y/n felt truly herself again. 

“Hey guys, I’ve brought company” Zack announced when he and y/n reached the table and took a seat. 

Angeal happily greeted y/n with a big smile while Sephiroth only nodded shortly before he turned to see Genesis appear with lots of drinks. 

“So y/n” Genesis placed a glas filled with alcohol in front of her, “now that you are famous did you see any sorts of fans?” 

Y/n giggled, imagine having a fan club of her own sounded hilarious.

  
She shrugged her shoulders.

“You know I didn’t though much of having a fan club” she replied. 

“Why not? I mean we all have one. Except Zack.”

“Hey!” Zack protest with a redden face. 

“Needless to say you’ll made quiet the...poster boy and girl” Genesis said the end while looking at her.

Y/n clipped one curl behind her ear while she made a slinky gesture, “maybe I’ll give it a shot.” 

The boys laughed except Sephiroth. He only looked at her, his pupils widen and a straight line on his mouth. 

“C’mon Sephiroth, she would make the boys crazy” Angeal laughed while he brotherly pocket his friend in his arm. Sephiroth only cuffed before he took a sip. 

_So much for that_ , she thought. 

“Oh oh, look there” Genesis whispered.

Zack turned around only to receive a punch on the back of his head.

“What the hell -“

“When I say turn around you simply do not turn around” Genesis hissed. “Y/n got her first fan I guess.”

Now all the boys turned to look who it was and y/n did so as well. 

There was a infantry soldier looking just at her before he quickly turned around to his other teammates.

“Looks like we have a shy one” Angeal announced. 

“Yeah, typically. They barely have the chance to ever see some high ranking soldiers let alone you y/n.”

Y/n faced her friends. 

“How long has he been looking?”

Genesis shrugged. 

“Ever since you entered the bar.”

The others continued to look over to the others and y/n found it quiet surprising that she was noticed. 

She wondered if she was some kind of inspiration for those who seek to become soldiers. She chuckled. 

She wasn’t even soldier. But the others were. And Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth were renowned heroes. 

Maybe that’s exactly the reason he choose her.

“What about another song? Is there anyone who wants to showcase their talent?”

Y/n took a quick glimpse behind her back before she hid her face behind her hair. She already caught the mans gaze when he took a long look on her, and she could’ve swear that she saw his intention in his eyes. How his pupils widened and the amusement of letting her be nervous to sing. 

Well it is not like she is nervous just to sing in front of her friends, who would throw her under the bus just to have fun seeing her like that, made her nervous. Maybe it’s also that she was scared to sing in front of her mentor. 

She exhaled quietly. 

Yeah, probably because of Sephiroth. He always made her nervous and she didn’t lied to her feelings. She did developed a crush on him. In truth she always had. He was everything she wanted to be and anything she couldn’t be. 

But she knew that Sephiroth wasn’t that kind of person to form a relationship. A loving relationship to anyone, not even to his student which sounded just as wrong as it is to her ears. 

She could never be in love with Zack. Although she held so much for him it wasn’t romantic. She never thought of it that way. To love Zack. 

She glimpsed at Zack. He just returned with a few more drinks in both his arms his smile all big and bright. Then she looked at Sephiroth. 

He studied his surroundings. His eyes zoomed over the crowed looking almost annoyed. She bet he would do anything to be in his office and do paperwork or to be somewhere else. Than he looked at her and y/n became stiff. 

His expression didn’t read anything at all. He just looked at her with this unreadable expression he would always use. She had seen that face so many times. When he first trained her. When he’s at work. Even sometimes when he’s around all of them. 

He’d only greeted her the past days but didn’t talked to her. Maybe he was mad at her. 

She brushed it off. She needs to talk to him. Her attention shift over to the man who was still looking for the next one to perform. She looked over to Zack and gestured with her chin to follow him, when she left her seat and the others behind. 

“We’ll do it.” She simply said while taking the microphone. 

“Good. This lovely pair will perform the next song!”

And so it was.

  
  
  
  


_A humming sound sounded in y/n ears as she moved her body to the slow beat. The bar slowly faded into a warm, clouded room with colorful lights.  
  
_

_Zack had worn a dark suit with dark sunglasses and dark shoes while he begin to sing the first lines: “♪Heaven... I'm in heaven...♪”_

_And y/n joined with an angelic voice: “♪And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak♪”_

_She spun around the podium. Her light blueish dress flowed with soft movements.  
  
_

_She closed her eyes and let a light gasp escape her lips.  
_

_“♪And I seem to find the happiness I seek♪”_

_  
Zack had joined in her movements as he reached for her hands. They_ _both danced over the floor towards the others and when they were finally close, y/n let go off Zack and reached for Sephiroth cheek._  
  


_Her abnormal eyes looking deep into his cat ones while she summed the last words: “♪When we’re out together dancing cheek to cheek.♪”_


	20. Flower girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having the performance of her life, y/n meets the girl she once saw many many moths ago in her dreams.

Y/n‘s breath took a hold when she watched Sephiroth’s gaze upon her.   
  
She had previously performed a song together with Zack in front of everyone. And although it wasn’t as glamours and funky as she imagined (and she imagined the most coolest shit) she simply couldn’t deny the joy she had.   
  


She thanked whoever was in charge of being the ‘higher power’ because the others didn’t saw her next move.   
  


They were to busy watching how Zack continued to dance in front of everyone while having his time of life.   
  


Angeal and Genesis both walked towards the podium while other people gathered around Fair. But not y/n or Sephiroth.   
  


No one noticed the tension that grew between them. How y/n mouth left a gasp as she reached for Sephiroth’s face. How she leaned in forward.   
  


Her hand gently touched the cheek of his face while looking at it as if she’d never saw a face that close. Her other hand still hold the microphone. 

When y/n was about to going further Sephrioth’s hand catchend her wrist and squeezed it hard.   
  


Shockend y/n looked at him.   
  


There was no emotion. Not even a flinch. His eyes narrowing onto her frame while he pushed her more rough than gently from him.

”Don’t” he’d said before he stood up and left her in both shook and discomfort.   
  
  


_Previously_

“Don’t meet trouble halfway, Sephiroth. I actually believe that _they_ aren’t an item.” Angeal said. He had been tracing the engraved lines in the wooden desk when he talked to his long time friend.   
  


“What are you saying?”

Sephiroth watched his friend in confusion.   
  


“I’m saying that everyone can see that you have a thing your prentice more that you like to admit. But you aren’t pleased with the sight that the puppy seems to spent a quality of time with her and now you are concerned that she might fall in love with him but honestly-“

”I still don’t get, why out of all the things, you believe I would have a ‘thing’ about her in particular.”

The General turned to avoid the gaze of the first class who chuckled by his answer.   
  


“You know...I know you for technically forever and everyone knows that and to be more precisely Lazard knows that. He would never force you to uphold the training with y/n if it weren’t for your bloody heart eyes lingering over that girl.”

Sephiroth cuffed by the statement Angeal was giving him.   
  


He didn’t understood that, this is a matter beyond love or anything.   
  


Angeal didn’t understood that his prentice would go to GroundZero...

He turned back to Angeal only to met the Mako eyes of his friend.

“Just talk to her, Sephiroth. You can play all stubborn you want and you might not be that type of person to have a relationship, let alone with someone you’ve trained for almost a year.“ 

  
Sephiroth felt the shift in Angeal‘s voice. He knew his friend was angry and somewhat disappointed. But Sephiroth can’t be that selfish towards her, y/n.   
  


Is it right to tell her about his feelings? When he knows for sure that she won’t leave if she knew that he felt something more for her. She wanted to be together with him. That’s what she always wanted. To be with someone and to have a family. Was Sephiroth that selfish?   
  


Would he really lure her to death because of his desires towards her? 

Does he really wanted to be her demise?

“What is it of your matter, old friend“ Sephiroth chuckled while asking.   
  


„I want you to be happy“, he simply answered.   
  


„That’s what we all want and-“ Angeal stoped. Following the gaze towards the door, Sephiroth found his prentice and Zack entering Seventh Heaven.   
  


Her gaze immediately fell upon Sephiroth and he felt his body tense.

He turned towards his friend.

It wasn’t the right time to tell Angeal about Shinra’s plan and y/n departure to GroundZero. He didn’t had the answer, yet. 

He first needs to do some research.   
  


Sephiroth reached for his forehead while resting his elbow on the table.

  
“Spare me that stuff with happiness, Angeal. No one can get happy in Midgar. Not even flowers bloom.”

”But I saw you with one.” Angeal smirked while watching the white haired girl from distance.   
  


“Does she know, that you secretly placed a flower in her bedroom? And where did you get it anyway.”

”She doesn’t know yet. But as I know her, she will put two and two together. There’s this flower girl selling flowers up the plate. I bought it from her.”

”A flower girl?”

”Yeah” he mumbled under heavy breathing.

They both stoped talking when y/n approached the desk.   
  


“Anyways Seph...whatever you do you’ll do it right.”   
  


Sephiroth swallowed. Does he really do the right thing?   
  


  
_Present_

Y/n turned to see her master disappear between the crowd of people before she no longer saw his silver hair.   
  


She pressed her palms together.

_I am so stupid. I’m stupid and weird.  
_

Y/n turned towards the exit with sweaty eyes and took a deep breath.

She doesn’t wanted to be with anyone right now. All she could think about his getting outside and take a deep breath of cold air.   
  


She quickly passed the huge crowd of people, keeping her eyes pinned to the ground.   
  


But she didn’t stop walking right away. No, she couldn’t.   
  


She left the bar and the stairs behind.

She even left the square in which Seventh Heaven was located behind, until she found a dark alley where she sunk to the floor.   
  


Tears were steaming down her rosy cheeks.   
And for the first time in forever y/n couldn’t help but to cry.   
  


She didn’t cry because he rejected her.   
  


_No,_ she thought.   
  


She cried because she never felt that way.

Maybe it was just all to much for her to handle. She never really had a moment to adjust to her situation.   
  


Hell and even then she didn’t stoped for a moment to realize that she lives a life for a company she doesn’t knew.   
  


She has been fighting all that time and she laughed with people she knew so little about. She had never asked, she simply accepted.   
  


She wiped away her tears with her bare arm and glanced over to the alleys exit.   
  
And she quickly noticed how quite it became. Hearing no more than her heartbeat itself y/n rose to her feet.   
  
She exit the dark path she hid in and turned to look in all directions.   
  


_No one,_ she thought.   
  


Y/n continued to walk down the path until she came across a huge wall.   
  


_Sector 7. That must be the entrance to Sector 6 or at least what lies behind it.  
  
_

She quietly walked up to the walls entrance and glanced over the playground with a climbing frame which looked like a bear in its center.   
  


“Oh -“ y/n expressed.   
  


_“It’s pretty isn’t it?”_

  
“Woah!” Y/n turned around and faced the person.   
  


Standing inches in front of her was a girl in a white dress.   
  


Her big green emerald eyes watched the white haired soldier with such intensity y/n felt exposed.   
  


“Uhh...hey” y/n exclaimed.   
  


“Heya!” She replied.   
  


She slowly circled y/n with a soft smile.   
  


“Who are you?” the soldier asked low.   
  


“Aerith. It’s Aerith and you?”

”I’m y/n.”

Aerith stoped for a second but she never stoped smiling.   
  


“Nice to meet you, y/n“ she answered. She raised her hand to so much as a welcomed gesture which made y/n laugh inside.

”Likewise.”

”So, what are you doing here. You look lost.”

”It’s because I am. I’ve never been to that part of Midgar.”

”First timer? That’s alright. Where do you live? I can help you navigate around here.”

”Um -“ y/n scratched her scalp in confusion and pointed up to the air. Aerith followed y/n’s finger and gasped.

“You live up the plate?”

”Yep.”

”So you can actually see the sky?”

”Yep.”   
  


“...scary” Aerith mumbled. She clutched her hands together and whispered a small prayer.   
  


“You good?” y/n asked. 

Aeirth looked at the girl, “of course!”   
  


“So you live down here?”

”Yea, but in Sector 5. I just hang around the playground a lot.”  
  


She took a few small steps into the playground. She kept her hair in a long twisted braid.

Along her whitish dress, y/n recognized small embroideries of blue and pink flowers. 

”All alone?” Y/n asked curious but Aerith only looked behind her for a moment before answering: “...yes. But you know it’s not like I’m all alone.”   
  


She made her way towards y/n and took her arm. “You’re with me now.”

Y/n jumped back.   
  


“Easy there”, she begun, “I don’t know you at all. What if you’re some kind of robber.”

”Than you would clearly stand no chance against me” Aerith answered sarcastically.   
  


“Do I look like a robber to you?” She moved back and made a pose. But y/n only chuckled.   
  


“Of course not. But your answer seemed off. You said that you were alone but what’s up with your friend hiding behind that big bear.”   
  


Y/n pointed towards the climbing frame and looked at Aerith.   
  


“Well about that.” She looked irritated for a moment but than decided to take y/n’s hand.

“Can you please take me home, please?“

She pleaded with the white haired soldier and y/n felt Aerith‘s heartbeat quicken.   
  


Y/n again glanced over to the bear wondering who might follow that girl.   
  


„Alright” y/n spoke, “I’ll take you home. I will be your bodyguard. And when I bring you home, you’ll tell me who that one”, she pointed to the bear again, “is.”

”Pinky promise!” Aerith exclaimed in excitement. She locked her pinkie and y/n’s.   
  


Y/n really was confused. 


End file.
